


Il Principe dei Dannati

by Len_IlseWitch



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Crimson Eyes, Dark, Dark Romance, Dracula Influence/References, Dubious Consent, Gothic, Hunter x Hunter 1999, Kurapika is Kurapika, Kuroro is an evil badass, Kuruta Clan, Love & Hate, M/M, Manga & Anime, Revenge, Sex, Some Humor, Urban Fantasy, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires, complicated relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Len_IlseWitch/pseuds/Len_IlseWitch
Summary: Un passato da cui non si può fuggire.Un presente proiettato verso la vendetta.Un futuro nebuloso, denso di incertezze.L'odio a volte può essere un vincolo più potente dell'amore.





	1. Prologo - Bagliore scarlatto

**Author's Note:**

> Arrivo su queste pagine con una fanfiction piuttosto datata... Ora che finalmente ho deciso come concluderla, vorrei (ri) presentarla al pubblico!  
> Precisazione importante: noterete che i nomi di alcuni personaggi sono leggermente differenti rispetto agli ultimi capitoli del manga, nonché al nuovo anime. Il personaggio di Alluka è diametralmente diverso. Questo perché la stesura della storia risale alla versione originale di Hunter x Hunter, quella del 1999... la mia preferita!  
> Buona lettura e grazie!

Il Principe dei Dannati

_Ho sempre saputo di appartenere alla notte._  
_Da quando ho memoria, la mia vita si è sempre delineata nelle ombre oscure che seguono il crepuscolo._  
_Le tenebre hanno occhi che mi hanno sempre seguito, al punto che non riuscivo più a sentirmi vivo alla luce del sole già da molto tempo._  
_Sono una creatura delle tenebre, come coloro alle quali do la caccia incessantemente._  
_Sono una creatura delle tenebre, come colui che si portò via la mia vita, tanto tempo fa._

__

__

____

____

PROLOGO  


_Bagliore scarlatto_

La luna giocava a nascondino quella notte. Si divertiva ad apparire e scomparire dietro grigie nubi portate dal vento, mentre le ombre si allungavano surreali alla luce dei lampioni.  
Peccato che solo uno di essi, tra le file disposte nel parco, fosse in funzione, rischiarando un unico cerchio di terreno.  
Kurapika se ne teneva alla larga evitando di essere bagnato dalla sua fredda luce, mentre i suoi occhi perquisivano incessantemente ogni centimetro dell’area verdeggiante, ora così buia e insidiosa.  
Era appoggiato ad un ciliegio spoglio, le cui ultime foglie accartocciate volteggiavano alla fredda brezza della notte di ottobre per depositarsi sul terreno.  
La quinta notte di ronda in quel posto e ancora niente. Nessun rumore, nemmeno un gatto o un uccello notturno che si aggirasse nel parco così tranquillo. Solo un silenzio opprimente.  
Il ragazzo sorrise inquieto. Era lampante che ci fosse qualcosa fuori posto.  
Affondò le mani nelle tasche del soprabito nero. Faceva davvero freddo.  
Ci vorrebbe proprio un po’ di movimento…  
Lo squillo de cellulare lo colse alla sprovvista e per un attimo fu in allerta. Estrasse il telefono dalla tasca, lo aprì e guardò il nome sul display: Gon.  
Accigliato premette il tasto di chiamata.  
«Che succede, Gon?».  
«Come va lì?».  
La voce di Gon aveva il consueto tono allegro e questo lo rassicurò, causandogli comunque una punta di irritazione.  
«Lo sai che non devi chiamarmi se non succede qualcosa».  
«Sì, ma qui è una noia!».  
Kurapika sorrise. «Anche qui. È tutto tranquillo. Troppo, se devo essere sincero».  
«Sei già in modalità caccia?».  
«Più o meno».  
«Senti Kurapika…cerca di fare attenzione, okay?».  
«Certo che farò attenzione!».  
Una pausa. Poi la voce di Gon suonò più preoccupata. «È che ho un brutto presentimento».  
Il ragazzo si incupì. Di solito il sesto senso di Gon non sbagliava.  
«Ho capito. Tranquillo, sarò prudente».  
«D’accordo. Passo e chiudo».  
Gon riattaccò senza dargli il tempo di dire altro e dopo un istante Kurapika chiuse il cellulare e si rimise in ascolto.  
Accadde in un attimo. Il soffio monotono del vento portò l’odore di morte che lui conosceva così bene e tutti i suoi sensi si svegliarono. Un brivido gli corse lungo la spina dorsale e istantaneamente la sottile croce d’argento che indossava sotto la camicia divenne gelata.  
C’era un vampiro.  
Kurapika scivolò via dalla sua postazione senza fare rumore, avanzando velocemente nel buio per non perdere la traccia. Finalmente accadeva qualcosa.  
Uscì in fretta dal parco correndo lungo la strada scarsamente illuminata. Era vicino.  
Svoltò nel vicolo e si ritrovò di fronte al muro esterno di un’abitazione fatiscente. Non c’era nessuno. Avanzò circospetto scrutando negli anfratti dove le ombre si ammassavano.  
«Cerchi qualcosa?».  
Al suono di quella voce Kurapika si sentì gelare il sangue. Si volse e si ritrovò di fronte un autentico gigante.  
Quando è arrivato?  
L’uomo – un’autentica montagna di muscoli – lo fissò per un paio di secondi nella semi oscurità, poi si concesse un ghigno.  
«È pericoloso gironzolare in questa zona a quest’ora. Non lo sai?».  
«Potrei dire la stessa cosa», rispose Kurapika.  
L’altro fece un’espressione di finta sorpresa. «E in che veste saresti qui? Antipasto o piatto forte?».  
«Mi occupo dell’eliminazione dei rifiuti».  
Con un gesto fulmineo Kurapika attivò il potere portandosi le mani al petto e istantaneamente la croce che portava al collo rilasciò due scie di luce abbagliante, che si concretizzarono in due spade scintillanti. L’uomo lo guardò attentamente ed esplose in una sonora risata di scherno. «Non volevo crederci! Gli Hunters stanno raschiando il fondo del baratro se devono sbattere in prima linea dei bambini!». Il ragazzo gli rimandò un’occhiata di disgusto. «Io non sono un Hunter comune. Forse è bene che tu lo sappia». «Interessante. Adesso esistono anche Hunter non comuni? Cosa sei un single Hunter? Sei troppo giovane per poter essere un double…».  
«Sei fuori strada. Ti dice niente la parola dhampire?». Appena pronunciò quelle parole gli occhi di Kurapika mutarono: il color acquamarina svanì per lasciare posto ad un intenso bagliore cremisi. Il gigante rimase un istante paralizzato. «Quegli occhi…hai detto di essere un dhampire…tu non puoi essere…tu sei Kurapika Kuruta!».  
«E tu sei morto». In un lampo Kurapika scomparve dalla visuale dell’avversario che fu abbastanza svelto da fare un balzo indietro. Le lame delle spade tagliarono l’aria dove un istante prima si trovava il vampiro, fermandosi ad un centimetro dall’asfalto umido. «Niente male», concesse il gigante. «Ti farò l’onore di dirti il mio nome, prima di ucciderti: sono Ubor, lieto di conoscerti».  
«Sei tu il vampiro che attacca gli abitanti di Tokyo da due settimane a questa parte?», chiese Kurapika socchiudendo gli occhi.  
«‘Attaccare’ non mi pare il termine più appropriato. Se mi avessi chiesto se sono io ad aver fatto a pezzi gli inutili abitanti di questa città, ti avrei risposto con orgoglio di sì».  
Ubor fece un ghigno e un’espressione di folle esaltazione trasformò il suo volto. I canini si allungarono sino a diventare zanne e le unghie si affilarono come artigli. Si tolse il lungo soprabito che indossava e lo gettò via.  
«Ho intenzione di trattarti con il massimo riguardo. Il sangue di un puro dhampire mi renderà invincibile! Prosciugherò il tuo corpo fino all’ultima goccia di sangue e poi ti strapperò gli occhi…saranno il mio trofeo, la prova che ho eliminato l’ultimo dei Kuruta!».  
Kurapika assorbì passivamente ogni parola e infine sbuffò.  
«Ora possiamo cominciare? Seriamente, domani ho un compito in classe importante e mi serve un po’ di sonno».  
Il vampiro sgranò gli occhi incredulo. Poi emise un ringhio di rabbia e si gettò sul ragazzo.  
Kurapika balzò in aria e atterrò a tre metri di distanza scivolando sull’asfalto umido. Si diede lo slancio e spiccò un nuovo salto, passando di fianco all’uomo con la velocità del lampo. Si fermò alle sue spalle e dopo un attimo sentì il vampiro emettere un gemito di dolore. Il braccio destro di Ubor era staccato per metà e il sangue, denso e scuro, colava copioso sul terreno.  
«Quello è…argento consacrato?!», gracchiò allibito guardando le spade.  
«Che perspicacia. Ho abbandonato i paletti da anni. Con quelli si possono uccidere solo vampiri di infimo livello». Gli occhi di Kurapika mandarono lampi di fuoco nel loro splendere nell’ombra come cupi rubini. «Sarebbero inutili contro di lui».  
Attaccò di nuovo ma questa volta il vampiro fu più rapido. Con una mossa felina fece saettare gli artigli, lacerandogli gli abiti all’altezza del petto. Kurapika si ritrasse abbastanza in fretta da evitare di essere tagliato in due, ma non si accorse che l’altro era di nuovo scattato in avanti. Troppo tardi avvertì le unghie graffiargli la spalla incidendogli la carne.  
Gridò di dolore mentre Ubor lo sbatteva contro il muro del vicolo. Il colpo lo lasciò stordito e senza fiato e per un istante non capì più nulla. Il vampiro rise, orribilmente vicino al suo orecchio.  
«Game over, bimbo».  
Si chinò sul suo collo con un cupo grugnito ma si bloccò ad un centimetro dalla sua giugulare. Mollò la presa e il ragazzo si appoggiò al muro ansante mentre il vampiro barcollava all’indietro. Una delle spade era conficcata dritta nel suo cuore.  
Kurapika si sollevò e strinse l’elsa della seconda spada avanzando verso l’avversario che ora tossiva convulsamente sputando fiotti di sangue.  
«Kuruta…la stirpe…maledetta…», rantolò il vampiro.  
L’istante successivo crollò a terra e fissò lo sguardo negli occhi scarlatti del giovane che ormai torreggiava su di lui. Sollevò la spada.  
«Ti sia concessa la stessa pietà che hai dispensato».  
Il vampiro gridò ma l’urlo venne troncato dal sibilo della lama che calò sul suo collo, tagliandogli di netto la testa. Il corpo decapitato giacque qualche secondo sul terreno, poi la pelle seccò rapida sotto gli occhi del ragazzo, rivelando ossa che si ruppero come foglie secche fino a lasciare, dove un istante prima si trovava il corpo massiccio, un sottile strato di polvere che venne spazzato via dall’oscurità stessa. Fu un attimo, ma parve durare ore come se tutto si svolgesse in una scena al rallentatore. Prima che la cenere si consumasse del tutto assunse la forma di un ragno che indugiò il tempo di un respiro come impresso sulla terra e negli occhi del ragazzo.  
Kurapika rimase ad osservare attonito l’asfalto nero ormai deserto. La spalla pulsava incandescente mandando fitte che gli percorrevano il braccio fino alla punta delle dita. Doveva medicarsi in fretta, lo sapeva. Raccolse la spada che aveva trapassato il cuore del vampiro e ripose le armi che furono assorbite dalla croce argentata.  
Il Ragno. Non riusciva a pensare ad altro. Ubor apparteneva ai sottoposti di Lucipher, il principe dei vampiri. Se lo avesse saputo prima si sarebbe trattenuto dall’ucciderlo subito, anche se dubitava fortemente che gli avrebbe rivelato dettagli sul suo signore. Lucipher…il vampiro che aveva ucciso i suoi genitori e tutta la sua gente. Il nemico che aveva aspettato di incontrare fin da bambino, la ragione per la quale si era allenato per diventare fortissimo, il motivo che lo aveva spinto a chiedere l’aiuto di Hunters professionisti come Gin Freecss, il padre di Gon, o la famiglia Zaoldyeck, l’elitè dei cacciatori di non morti. Ed ora, dopo sette anni di attesa, qualcosa si muoveva.  
Il cellulare squillò. Questa volta Kurapika rispose senza neppure controllare chi fosse.  
«Sì?».  
«Kurapika, sono Gin. Per stasera puoi rientrare».  
«L’ho preso. Ho ucciso il vampiro, Gin. Il colpevole delle stragi delle scorse due settimane».  
Silenzio.  
«Stai bene?».  
«Solo un graffio».  
«Ti ha ferito?!». La voce di Gin si alzò. «Rientra immediatamente, devi essere curato!».  
«Gin…era un sottoposto di Lucipher».  
Una nuova pausa, più lunga della precedente.  
«Ne sei certo?».  
«Ho visto il ragno».  
«D’accordo, sto mandando Leorio a prenderti. Torna al parco e non muoverti».  
Gin chiuse la chiamata. Kurapika rimase a fissare il suolo nel punto esatto dove in ragno era comparso, il telefono ancora stretto in pugno. Con estrema riluttanza si mosse, volse le spalle al vicolo e si diresse al parco.  
Nonostante la battaglia fosse terminata i suoi occhi rilucevano ancora del loro colore scarlatto, splendenti come rubini infuocati.


	2. Mezzosangue

_A volte mi soffermo ancora a pensare come sarebbe stata la mia vita se quella notte del trentun ottobre fosse stata una normale notte d’autunno._   
_Penso a quello che sarebbe potuto essere il mio mondo._   
_È una cosa inutile, lo so, uno spreco di tempo, di energie mentali._   
_Eppure non posso farne a meno._   
_Darei qualunque cosa per rivedere i loro volti. Anche se per farlo devo ogni volta sprofondare in un incubo._   
_Quell’incubo che da sette anni a questa parte tormenta il mio sonno._

CAPITOLO I  
 _Mezzosangue_

  
Il sogno era sempre lo stesso.  
  
Freddo.  
Vento.  
Nebbia.  
Non c’era nessuno, era completamente solo nella foschia densa e umida che si insinuava nei vestiti, gli bagnava la pelle ed entrava nelle ossa.  
Correva, veloce sempre più veloce, fino a che i polmoni minacciavano di esplodere. Loro erano lì, li sentiva gridare…ma non poteva raggiungerli.  
Suo padre comparve dal nulla: le zanne affilate esposte, gli artigli pronti, i biondi capelli sparsi sulle spalle. Si spaventò nel vedere il terrore nei suoi occhi scarlatti.  
«Corri, Kurapika! Scappa, nasconditi!».  
«Cosa…».  
La domanda rimase sospesa. All’improvviso la nebbia salì e tutto fu chiaro. Il villaggio era in fiamme, le case crollavano in nubi di polvere e detriti; pesanti fumi nero rossastri gravavano sopra gli edifici pericolanti. Attorno a lui era un incubo di corpi che si scontravano, urla, grugniti…sangue. Ovunque, sangue rosso, scuro…  
Prese a tremare incontrollato e le ginocchia gli si piegarono.  
Suo padre ritirò gli artigli, lo prese in braccio e lo portò dietro il muro di una casa ancora in piedi.  
«Sei ferito?». Lo osservava ad occhi sbarrati, inginocchiato di fronte a lui, controllando ogni centimetro del suo corpo.  
Kurapika scosse la testa.  
«Papà…cosa succede?».  
«Kurapika, adesso voglio che mi ascolti attentamente. Ricordi la via sotterranea che collega il villaggio al tempio Kuruta?».  
Per un istante fu incapace di parlare.  
«Sì…».  
«Voglio che tu corra più veloce che puoi. Raggiungi il passaggio e vai al tempio. E non uscire per nessuna ragione!». Lo afferrò per le spalle e lo scosse. «Mi hai capito?».  
Kurapika annuì. I suoi occhi di acquamarina si riempirono di lacrime.  
«Tu…verrai con me?».  
Gli occhi di suo padre fremettero prima di tornare al consueto sguardo risoluto.  
«No. Non ancora».  
«E la mamma?».  
L’uomo abbassò impercettibilmente lo sguardo. Si tolse l’orecchino d’argento che portava all’orecchio sinistro e lo mise nel palmo della mano del figlio, richiudendogli le dita attorno ad esso.  
«Tienilo tu finché non torno».  
Abbracciò il bambino tremante stringendolo a sé.  
«Ti voglio bene, Kurapika. Non dimenticarlo mai».  
«Non voglio andare! Fammi restare qui!», gridò Kurapika aggrappandosi al genitore.  
Lui si staccò dolcemente dalla sua presa, sollevandosi in piedi.  
«Fa come ti ho detto. Vai. ORA!».  
Un vampiro balzò tra di loro, subito seguito da un altro. Kurapika osservò per qualche secondo il padre che si batteva come una furia mentre lo incitava a fuggire. Poi si volse e corse. Corse senza guardarsi indietro…

Kurapika spalancò gli occhi e si sforzò di respirare. L’ossigeno arrivava scarso nella sua gola ed ogni respiro faceva male.  
Quando il battito del suo cuore si stabilizzò si ritrovò ad osservare un familiare soffitto bianco. Il soffitto della sua stanza. Spostò leggermente la testa e questo semplice movimento gli costò una tale fatica da lasciarlo stordito.  
_Come ci sono finito qui?_  
Ricordava di essere a scuola, ad una noiosissima lezione di chimica. Cos’era successo?  
Sentiva la lieve pressione delle bende attorno alla spalla ferita e al torace.  
Tentò di mettersi seduto ma il suo corpo pareva pesare una tonnellata. Ricadde scompostamente nelle lenzuola, la testa sprofondata nel cuscino.  
La porta si aprì e la voce di Leorio emise un brontolio di esasperazione. Si avvicinò a lui e lo guardò corrucciato.  
«Mi allontano per un paio di minuti e guarda! Non ti posso proprio lasciare solo!».  
Gli posò la mano sulla fronte e fece un sorriso.  
«Per fortuna la febbre è passata».  
«Leorio…cos’è successo?», domandò con una voce che non gli parve nemmeno la sua, tanto era roca e affaticata.  
Il medico si finse pensieroso. «Vediamo…è successo che nonostante io ti avessi detto chiaramente di rimanere a letto a riposarti tu hai voluto fare di testa tua, come sempre. Ti sei sentito male a scuola e ti hanno portato in infermeria. La dottoressa continuava a chiedere che genere di animale ti avesse ferito e c’è voluto del bello e del buono per convincerla a non chiamare l’ambulanza».  
«Sono stato male? Ma mi hai pulito la ferita con l’acqua del tempio…e ne ho anche bevuto un sorso per sicurezza».  
Lo sguardo di Leorio si adombrò. «Evidentemente abbiamo sottovalutato i vampiri di Lucipher. Ho dovuto farti flebo continue di acqua sacra. Abbiamo quasi esaurito le scorte. Mawnchee e Hanzo sono andati a fare rifornimento. Sei rimasto incosciente per cinque giorni».  
«Cinque giorni?!».  
Kurapika si alzò di scatto e la stanza prese a vorticare intorno a lui a velocità folle. Leorio si affrettò ad afferrarlo per le spalle.  
«Appunto. Devi cercare di calmarti e stare tranquillo».  
Kurapika si lasciò guidare di nuovo docilmente sul materasso, il respiro leggermente irregolare.  
«Il tuo sangue è speciale, per questo le ferite sono già quasi guarite. Ma devi recuperare le forze».  
La mano di Kurapika corse spontanea ad accarezzare l’orecchino d’argento al lobo sinistro, un gesto automatico che compiva ogni volta che era nervoso. Sospirò profondamente e si accorse solo allora di un dettaglio: non sentiva la catenella attorno al collo. Spostò la mano sul petto: la croce argentata non c’era.  
Leorio intercettò il suo sguardo e allungò la mano verso il comodino a lato del letto.  
«È qui».  
Gli mise la croce in mano e il ragazzo la strinse automaticamente.  
«Ho dovuto togliertela. Era diventata incandescente a causa del veleno del vampiro. Guarda sul tuo petto».  
Kurapika abbassò lo sguardo e scostò la camicia: appena sopra lo sterno c’era una bruciatura a forma di croce.  
«Il Consiglio che dice?».  
«Si sono riuniti quattro giorni fa, ma nulla di fatto. Vogliono prima sentire la tua versione». Leorio sorrise rasserenato. «Tranquillo, tra un paio di giorni sarai in piedi».  
«Già. Essere un mezzosangue ha i suoi vantaggi».  
«Ehi, non mi piace quel termine». Il sorriso era svanito dal volto del medico.  
«Ma è quello che sono. E sono grato al destino per questo». Kurapika sospirò. «Mio padre era un vampiro, consacrato certo e per questo aveva mantenuto intatta la sua anima, ma pur sempre una creatura della notte. E aveva scelto di proteggere gli umani dando la caccia alla sua stessa specie…».  
«Akira Kuruta era un uomo straordinario», disse Leorio. «L’unico, ad oggi, ad aver tenuto testa a Lucipher. E forse fu proprio per le sue scelte che gli fu concesso di avere un figlio…un evento a dir poco straordinario. Sposò tua madre, una donna umana, pur sapendo che il tempo li avrebbe inevitabilmente separati. Mi sarebbe piaciuto conoscere i tuoi genitori».  
Kurapika sorrise, anche se i suoi occhi restavano velati di tristezza.  
«Se tutti i vampiri esistenti potessero generare figli avremmo un esercito di dhampires, e il nostro compito sarebbe molto più semplice».  
Leorio gettò un’occhiata all’orologio.  
«Accidenti, è tardi. Ho una lezione importante». Lo guardò leggermente in ansia. «Devo lasciarti solo. Rimani a letto e riposa, okay?».  
«Agli ordini, dottore».  
Con un mezzo sorriso Leorio aprì la porta, quando la voce di Kurapika lo fermò.  
«Leorio…grazie».  
Il ragazzo lo guardò sorpreso, poi il suo sguardo si addolcì, prima di richiudersi l’uscio alle spalle.  
Rimasto solo, Kurapika si ritrovò a riflettere. Erano due anni ormai che divideva quell’appartamento con Leorio, da quando il Consiglio degli Hunters aveva deciso di concedergli il permesso di vivere una vita ‘normale’.  
Dal giorno in cui Lucipher e i suoi accoliti avevano sterminato il clan Kuruta, il ragazzo era rimasto sotto la protezione di Gin Freecss. A quindici anni compiuti il suo livello di combattente era talmente alto da spingere Gin a fare pressione sugli anziani del Consiglio. Kurapika non poteva restare nascosto per sempre. A quanto ne sapevano era l’ultimo dhampire esistente, il loro asso nella manica. Così era stato mandato a Tokyo, affidato alla supervisione di Leorio, aspirante medico e abile esorcista. All’inizio la convivenza non era stata semplicissima e i due ragazzi litigavano spesso. Tuttavia i loro caratteri così incompatibili avevano finito per trovare un punto d’accordo e le cose avevano cominciato a migliorare. Ora, dopo due anni, poteva dire senza dubbio che Leorio era il migliore amico che il fato avrebbe potuto donargli.  
Sapeva che il medico avrebbe voluto da lui un altro genere di attenzioni e all’inizio la cosa lo aveva lasciato perplesso, perché Leorio aveva un debole per le belle ragazze – la corte spietata che da anni faceva a Mawnchee era cosa nota a tutti. Si era anche irritato e in un certo modo offeso: che non gli fosse chiara la sua identità sessuale?  
Kurapika era piuttosto basso per i suoi diciassette anni, con una corporatura snella; i capelli biondi che gli ricadevano sul volto gli conferivano un aura quasi angelica – così dicevano le sue compagne di scuola quando credevano che lui non le sentisse – e suoi grandi occhi color acquamarina spiccavano sulla pelle algida. Il suo viso aveva lineamenti dolci, quasi femminei…ma lui era un uomo! E non nutriva alcun interesse per coloro che appartenevano al suo stesso sesso.  
Leorio non gli aveva mai detto nulla apertamente ma lui aveva capito.  
E poi, un giorno, Killua aveva messo fine ai suoi dubbi: neanche Leorio aveva particolari tendenze verso gli uomini…soltanto verso di lui.  
«È che ti vuole bene», aveva spiegato il ragazzo con semplicità, «tutto qui. L’identità sessuale è relativa quando ci sono di mezzo i sentimenti».  
E tanto era bastato.  
Non poteva ricambiare i sentimenti del medico, lo sapeva. Gli voleva molto bene ed era un amico insostituibile. Ma solo un amico.  
E Leorio doveva averlo capito perché non gli aveva mai parlato dei suoi sentimenti. Ma qualche volta, osservandolo, Kurapika non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi in colpa.

Nel pomeriggio il cielo si oscurò e una fine pioggerella cominciò a cadere sulla città.  
Alle cinque bussarono alla porta della camera di Kurapika e l’umore del ragazzo si risollevò nel vedere entrare Gon e Killua.  
«Kura-chan!», esordì il primo con voce squillante. «Leorio ha detto che stai meglio, così…».  
Killua gli mise una mano sulla faccia spingendolo indietro. «Abbassa la voce, Gon! Leorio ha detto anche che non deve stancarsi e non è facile con te che tenti di sfondargli i timpani!».  
«Scusa…», mugugnò il ragazzino mentre l’altro lo lasciava.  
Kurapika rise mentre si avvicinavano e richiuse il libro che teneva in mano.  
«Non importa, sto molto meglio. Anzi, non capisco perché devo restare a letto».  
Killua alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
«Ehi Kura-chan, com’era il vampiro?», chiese Gon, gli occhi che brillavano. «Forte, vero? E dove aveva il marchio del ragno? Ha detto niente su Lucipher?».  
«Gon…», cominciò Killua.  
«Sì, era molto forte», rispose Kurapika facendosi serio. «Non ho visto il simbolo del ragno sul suo corpo. È comparso quando l’ho ucciso; la cenere ha formato il ragno…per un istante».  
«Ti ha riconosciuto?», chiese Killua preoccupato.  
«Sì, ha capito chi sono. Dai miei occhi». Kurapika strinse le lenzuola tra le mani senza rendersene contro.  
«Brutto affare», commentò il ragazzo dai capelli argentati. «Un vampiro di Lucipher a Tokyo. E quelle stragi che ha compiuto farebbero pensare che volesse attirare la nostra attenzione».  
«Pensi che mirasse a qualcosa di particolare?».  
«Può darsi…forse sperava di scoprire qualcosa».  
Killua rimase a riflettere in silenzio. Guardandolo, Kurapika si stupì per l’ennesima volta: nonostante avesse l’aspetto di un tredicenne, quel ragazzo aveva centoventiquattro anni. Ed era un vampiro. Tutti i membri della famiglia Zaoldyeck erano vampiri.  
«Quel tizio…come ti è sembrato?», domandò il ragazzo, distraendo Kurapika dai suoi pensieri. «Intendo dire, era uno di quei vampiri imperfetti, oppure…».  
«Era un imperiale».  
Gli occhi a mandorla di Killua mandarono un lampo.  
«Imperiale?» chiese Gon accigliandosi.  
«Insomma, Gon! Mettiti a studiare quella maledetta guida degli Hunters! Sei un ammazzavampiri e non conosci le nozioni base di questo mestiere!».  
Gon si fece piccolo alla sfuriata di Killua, il quale sbuffò irritato. «Un vampiro imperfetto è uno che viene morso da un non-morto ma che non riceve il suo sangue. Un vampiro senza master. E questi poveretti, quando sopravvivono alla trasformazione, perdono completamente il loro io. Vivono di puro istinto omicida, sono come animali impazziti. Un imperiale, al contrario, è un vampiro che ha ricevuto il sangue del master – cioè di colui che lo ha trasformato. Questi mantengono la propria personalità, anche se inevitabilmente corrotta».  
«E questi vampiri sono più forti degli imperfetti?».  
«Sono infinitamente superiori!».  
Gon sgranò gli occhi. «Quindi tu e la tua famiglia siete imperiali!».  
«No, idiota! Siamo consacrati, altrimenti ti avrei fatto la festa da un pezzo!».  
Kurapika si massaggiò le tempie.  
«Gon, tuo padre te lo avrà spiegato. La famiglia Zaoldyeck fu attaccata da un vampiro più di un secolo fa. Questo vampiro intendeva fare di loro degli imperiali, ma prima che la trasformazione fosse completa vennero consacrati. In poche parole, un Hunter uccise il master e diede loro l’estrema unzione. Questo limita la corruzione dell’anima del non-morto».  
«Precisamente», sentenziò Killua.  
«Quindi è per questo che Killua può esporsi alla luce diretta e mangia come una persona comune!».  
«E ci sei arrivato solo adesso?! Comunque mi devo pur sempre nutrire di sangue una volta al giorno…anche se è preso dalle banche del sangue o donato spontaneamente».  
«Capisco…però papà non ha mai voluto che ti donassi il mio».  
«E ha ragione! Anche se ho mantenuto quasi intatta la mia anima, sono sempre un vampiro. Il rischio che il mio istinto prevalga rimane. Cosa faresti se non riuscissi più a fermarmi mentre mi dai il tuo sangue?».  
Gon ammutolì. «Ma tu non faresti mai una cosa simile, Killua».  
Killua scosse la testa. «La fai facile, tu…Comunque, se non fosse stato per Akira Kuruta io e la mia famiglia saremmo stati perduti. E’ difficile credere che lui fosse un vampiro».  
Kurapika guardò la sveglia sul comodino.  
«Si sta facendo tardi. Ora fareste meglio ad andare».  
«Già…devo anche fare i compiti», sbuffò Gon depresso.  
Killua fece un sogghigno.  
«Allora muoviamoci. Stasera siamo di ronda».  
I ragazzi salutarono e uscirono dalla stanza.  
Kurapika riprese il libro che aveva posato sul letto e lo aprì. Dopo qualche riga lo richiuse e si appoggiò al cuscino. Non riusciva a pensare ad altro che al ragno.  
Lucipher…forse era già a Tokyo.  
Allontanò quel pensiero. No, il Consiglio lo avrebbe saputo.  
Chiuse gli occhi e svuotò la mente. Dopo qualche minuto scivolò in un sonno agitato.

Due giorni più tardi, Kurapika entrava di corsa nel cortile dell’istituto privato Okazaki. Le lezioni erano cominciate da cinque minuti…  
_Quella maledetta sveglia! Proprio oggi non doveva suonare?_  
Arrivò nell’atrio e corse nei corridoi deserti, fino ad arrivare alla sua classe. Forse, con un po’ di fortuna, il professor Sukuwara non era ancora arrivato. I suoi ritardi erano famosi.  
_Già, con la fortuna che mi ritrovo…_  
Aprì la porta e trattenne un gemito. In classe regnava il silenzio assoluto.  
Si fece coraggio ed entrò. Mentre si dirigeva al suo banco, sotto gli sguardi dei suoi compagni, una voce arrivò dalla cattedra.  
«È stato gentile ad onorarci della sua presenza, signor…».  
Kurapika si bloccò a quella voce sconosciuta e si volse verso l’insegnante.  
Non era Sukuwara.  
Davanti a lui c’era un giovane uomo alto, con lisci capelli neri. I suoi occhi incrociarono quelli del ragazzo, che provò una sensazione di estremo disagio.  
_Non mi piace._  
Il pensiero era di una tale incoerenza che se ne stupì.  
«Allora? Le ho chiesto il suo nome».  
«Kuruta», rispose lui meccanicamente.  
«Bene signor Kuruta. Si tratterrà dopo le lezioni per rimediare al suo ritardo».  
Kurapika sgranò gli occhi e fu sul punto di protestare per quell’ingiustizia. Fortunatamente il buon senso prevalse e tenne la bocca chiusa. Si sedette al suo posto lasciando cadere a terra la borsa. Nell’aula c’era un’atmosfera strana. Gelida.  
«Signore…dov’è il professor Sukuwara?», chiese senza riuscire a trattenersi, gli occhi della classe puntati addosso.  
L’altro lo guardò con i suoi occhi neri.  
_Neri come pozzi di tenebra…_  
Si riscosse dal pensiero in fretta. Che gli stava succedendo?  
«Sukuwara ha avuto un incidente. Se fosse arrivato in orario avrebbe sentito il mio discorso. Purtroppo il vostro professore è deceduto ieri sera».  
«Cosa?». Il ragazzo sentì un blocco di ghiaccio cadergli nello stomaco.  
«Abbassi la voce. Non amo ripetermi, quindi potrà chiedere dettagli ai suoi compagni. E ora, se permette, vorremmo continuare la lezione».  
Kurapika estrasse il libro con un gesto automatico e lo aprì. Aveva il cervello inceppato. Sukuwara era morto…ma come? Un incidente, aveva detto. Il suo istinto, invece, gridava altro.  
Sollevò lo sguardo e osservò la lavagna. Scritto con una grafia elegante ed affilata, spiccava un nome: Kuroro Okazaki. La sua mente collegò all’istante quel nome alla scuola.  
_Okazaki…come l’istituto?_  
Non ebbe tempo di riflettere oltre. Di nuovo il professore intercettò i suoi occhi e lui si affrettò ad abbassare lo sguardo.  
Tenne la testa china sul libro per tutta la durata della lezione ma sentì costantemente addosso il peso opprimente di quegli occhi glaciali.


	3. Equilibri che si spezzano

_Un antico detto dice che le persone non si rendono conto della fortuna che hanno finché non la perdono. Hanno la felicità a portata di mano ma sono troppo presi da sé stessi per coglierla. Ripensandoci ora capisco di essere uno di questi individui._  
_Con lo sguardo puntato costantemente sull’obiettivo che mi ero imposto, non mi ero accorto di aver raggiunto la serenità che tanto avevo bramato…e dopo, fu troppo tardi._  
  


CAPITOLO II

_Equilibri che si spezzano_  


  
Il sole calava oltre le finestre dell’aula. Gli ultimi, pallidi bagliori scarlatti si rifrangevano contro i vetri, mentre all’esterno le ombre si allungavano minacciose.  
Kurapika sollevò la mano sinistra e si massaggiò il collo indolenzito, senza smettere di scrivere. Alzò di un poco la testa, quel tanto che bastava per lanciare un’occhiata all’orologio appeso al muro: segnava le sedici e dieci.  
La scuola era ormai quasi deserta, fatta eccezione per qualche insegnante e gli inservienti non c’era anima viva. Il ragazzo guardò di sottecchi il professore seduto davanti a lui, dietro la cattedra, intento a correggere compiti.  
_Dovrebbe insegnare a come farsi odiare dal prossimo invece che letteratura straniera,_ pensò irritato.  
Kuroro Okazaki era stato molto chiaro: Kurapika poteva andare a casa soltanto dopo aver terminato il libro che stavano studiando con Sukuwara, e averne scritto un riassunto dettagliato con tanto di impressioni personali.  
«E non accetto nulla di inferiore alle venti pagine», aveva aggiunto.  
Quello era il compito assegnato alla sbigottita classe per la lezione successiva, mentre lui doveva svolgerlo in giornata.  
«Impieghi pure tutto il tempo che vuole, signor Kuruta. Ho la serata libera», era stata la sola frase che gli aveva rivolto nelle ultime quattro ore.  
Il libro in questione non era dei più leggeri: Macbeth, di William Shakespeare. Fortunatamente Kurapika lo aveva già letto ed era bastata una veloce ripassata a schiarirgli le idee. Tuttavia, aveva svolto il lavoro in uno stato di ira repressa. Non meritava una punizione per cinque minuti di ritardo! Essere trattenuto a scuola col pensiero di Lucipher che occupava prepotente la sua mente era davvero un supplizio. Sarebbe dovuto essere fuori, a pattugliare le strade, a raccogliere informazioni…Aveva mandato un sms a Leorio, dicendogli che avrebbe ritardato e lui gli aveva risposto di non preoccuparsi e che era tutto sotto controllo. Certo, tutto tranne i suoi nervi.  
Posò la biro con un lieve sospiro di sollievo e diede una rapida occhiata al lavoro svolto. Un riassunto piuttosto soddisfacente, tenuto conto degli sforzi che gli erano occorsi per concentrarsi. Si alzò e si avviò alla cattedra. Quando posò i fogli sulla superficie di legno lucido il professore sollevò lo sguardo.  
«Ha già finito?».  
Il suo tono sorpreso infastidì il ragazzo più di quanto non fosse. Guardò l’uomo prendere il riassunto; dopo averlo sfogliato abbozzò un sorriso. «Aveva già letto il Macbeth?».  
«No», mentì Kurapika.  
«Allora lei deve essere proprio un genio. Oltre che un pessimo bugiardo».  
Il giovane sentì i nervi saltargli. Questo era davvero troppo. Il suo ruolo non gli permetteva di trattarlo così.  
«Ho fatto quello che mi aveva chiesto. Ora posso andare o devo passare la notte qui?».  
«Moderi i termini signor Kuruta. Sembra nervoso come un gatto bagnato». Lo guardò, gli occhi di onice perforarono quelli acquamarina.  
Kurapika sostenne lo sguardo anche se ciò gli costò un certo sforzo. Più lo guardava, più sentiva che quel tizio non gli piaceva. Non gli piaceva per niente.  
«Vada pure», disse infine il professore. «E cerchi di essere puntuale alle lezioni».  
Senza rispondere, Kurapika tornò al suo posto e ripose in fretta la sua roba. All’improvviso la voglia di andarsene si era fatta insopportabile, come l’atmosfera ostile di quella stanza. Si gettò la borsa in spalla e lasciò l’aula senza dire una parola, pressato dallo sguardo fisso e insistente di Kuroro.  
  
Rientrando a casa Kurapika rallentò il passo per godersi gli ultimi scorci di tramonto. Il cielo a est era attraversato da lievi pennellate di lilla, già parzialmente inghiottite dalla limpida coltre scura della sera; a ovest prevaleva ancora un brillante rosa pastello che tingeva le nuvole sfilacciate.  
Il ragazzo respirò con avidità l’aria fredda e rigeneratrice, che agì come un balsamo sui suoi nervi tesi. Ma tesi per cosa, poi? Una punizione non era la fine del mondo, anche se palesemente ingiusta. Allora perché per tutto il tempo si era sentito così terribilmente a disagio?  
No, non a disagio. Il termine esatto era ‘valutato’.  
Valutato dallo sguardo insistente dello sconosciuto, soppesato costantemente dai suoi occhi. Ogni volta che aveva alzato lo sguardo aveva trovato Kuroro concentrato sul libro, talvolta sulla classe…ma mai aveva incrociato il suo sguardo. Eppure lo sentiva. In qualche modo non si era mai fatto sorprendere ad osservarlo, ma Kurapika non aveva bisogno di conferme.  
Cercò di essere obiettivo. Forse la notizia della morte di Sukuwara lo aveva scosso più di quanto credeva, e tutte le emozioni negative che erano seguite erano da attribuirsi a questo fatto.  
_No, ho avvertito un’aura ostile prima di sapere di Sukuwara,_ pensò.  
Forse dipendeva tutto dal fatto che, dalla notte in cui aveva ucciso Ubor, non aveva pensato ad altro che a Lucipher. Lo stress giocava brutti scherzi, diceva Leorio. Ora trovò questa frase più vera che mai. _Devo smetterla. Agitarsi non serve a niente._  
Voltò l’angolo della strada e s’incamminò verso il palazzo dove abitava, tagliando per il parco. Non c’era molta gente in giro: era in ritardo rispetto agli altri studenti e in anticipo sui pendolari.  
Il cortile del condominio era già avvolto dalle ombre. Raggiunse in fretta l’atrio e prese le scale diretto al secondo piano.  
Non appena aprì la porta capì che Leorio non era ancora tornato. Le luci erano spente e in casa regnava il silenzio. Probabilmente era stato trattenuto all’ospedale, dove faceva pratica. Capitava spesso. Kurapika si tolse il soprabito e si diresse alla propria stanza. Gettò la giacca nera, sulla quale spiccava il rosso stemma dell’istituto Okazaki, sul letto e si allentò la cravatta. Come d’abitudine controllò il cellulare: nessun messaggio, nessuna chiamata.  
Aveva sperato di uscire in perlustrazione quella sera. Perché Gin non lo chiamava?  
Provò a contattarlo ma il suo telefono risultò irraggiungibile.  
Il brivido lungo la schiena arrivò come al solito: improvviso, potente, crepitante come una scossa elettrica.  
Un vampiro. _È vicino…_  
Uscì rapido dalla stanza e si diresse all’ingresso. La sensazione di freddo si acuì, mentre la croce sul suo petto cominciò a pulsare emanando un lieve calore. Era nel palazzo, forse in corridoio.  
Posò la mano sulla maniglia fredda e nello stesso istante fu afferrato e sbattuto contro il muro. L’istante successivo avvertì il fiato freddo ad un centimetro dal suo collo.  
«Che buon profumo…».  
Kurapika cercò di muoversi ma fu impossibile. Il vampiro lo teneva inchiodato al muro, le mani chiuse attorno ai suoi polsi. La creatura si sollevò dalla sua gola e lo guardò: era molto alto, con lisci capelli rossi che gli ricadevano sul volto dai lineamenti affilati, e occhi sottili di un freddo azzurro ghiaccio. Sorrise e si passò la lingua sulle labbra.  
«Tranquillo, bimbo. Se ti rilassi è più facile».  
Con un movimento felino, Kurapika mosse la gamba destra e lo colpì al ginocchio, che mandò uno schiocco secco. Il rosso emise un gemito di sorpresa e allentò la presa. Kurapika gli sferrò un pugno allo stomaco, si staccò dal muro e fece un balzo indietro, mettendo una buona distanza tra lui e il vampiro.  
Si preparò a richiamare le spade ma non ne ebbe il tempo. Il vampiro scomparve e l’istante dopo era alle spalle del ragazzo, che lo schivò appena in tempo. Attaccò di nuovo, senza permettergli di reagire, tempestandolo di affondi e fendenti dei suoi terribili artigli. Kurapika aveva appena la prontezza di schivare; prevedere le mosse dell’avversario era impossibile.  
_Ma chi diavolo è?!_  
«Non ti distrarre, bimbo».  
Lo colpì in volto e il ragazzo sbatté contro la porta d’ingresso che si spalancò, facendolo finire lungo disteso sul pavimento del corridoio. Si sollevò di scatto e rotolò su un fianco appena in tempo: gli artigli del vampiro penetrarono nella pavimentazione di marmo come se fosse burro.  
Kurapika balzò in piedi e prese a correre verso l’uscita d’emergenza. Doveva portarlo fuori. Combattere lì, col rischio di coinvolgere gli abitanti del palazzo, era troppo pericoloso. Fece in tempo ad aprire la porta che dava sulle scale esterne; una macchia sfocata di colore gli passò accanto e subito dopo si sentì strattonare per la camicia. Il vampiro gli fu addosso, spingendolo contro la ringhiera esterna.  
Gli occhi di ghiaccio furono di nuovo su di lui.  
«Lo sai, mi piacciono quelli come te, che oppongono resistenza. Rendono le cose molto più divertenti».  
Si bloccò, mentre il suo sguardo cadeva verso il basso, sulla croce d’argento al collo del ragazzo ansante, scivolata fuori dalla camicia.  
«Ma guarda! Questa dovrebbe fermarmi, vero?».  
Afferrò il ciondolo stringendolo nel palmo della mano, che prese a fumare all’istante. Il contatto con l’argento sacro avrebbe dovuto causargli dolore…ma il rosso rideva sommessamente.  
«Ma chi sei, bastardo?!», chiese Kurapika senza riuscire a trattenersi.  
«Io? Ormai dovresti averlo capito…Kurapika».  
Sollevò la mano, tendendo la sottile catena; il ragazzo fu costretto a sollevare la testa, mentre il sottile filo d’argento premeva contro la sua gola.  
«Tu…sei…Lucipher?», riuscì a domandare a fatica.  
Il rosso sgranò gli occhi, prima di scoppiare a ridere.  
«Incredibile! Pensavo ti avessero istruito meglio, ragazzo. No, non sono Lucipher…ma non so se questa sia una fortuna, per te».  
Con un rapido scatto della mano ruppe la catenella e gettò via la croce.  
«E adesso, mostrami come muore un dhampire!».  
Agendo di puro istinto, Kurapika lo afferrò per la giacca e lo strattonò in avanti. Il vampiro fu momentaneamente sbilanciato e il ragazzo ne approfittò per infilare una gamba sotto di lui, spedendolo con un calcio oltre la ringhiera. Per un istante pensò di avercela fatta, ma si sbagliava. Il rosso lo afferrò per i capelli trascinandolo con sé, in quella breve caduta verso il suolo.  
Kurapika toccò terra in malo modo, non avendo avuto abbastanza tempo per prepararsi all’impatto. Il colpo fu come una martellata allo sterno che lo lasciò privo di fiato e con l’impressione di avere una lama conficcata nella schiena. Cercò di riprendersi in fretta e si sollevò con fatica. Tutto sommato gli era andata bene: niente di rotto, almeno a giudicare da come rispondeva il suo corpo.  
Si guardò attorno. Lui era lì…ma dove? Sembrava essere tutt’intorno a lui, avvolgendolo con la sua presenza soffocante.  
«Ma dove guardi?», disse la voce divertita alle sue spalle.  
Prima che potesse voltarsi, il ragazzo sentì l’avambraccio del vampiro premergli sul collo come una barra di ferro. Istintivamente cercò di liberarsi.  
«Smettila di agitarti. È del tutto inutile».  
Quando lo sentì chinarsi su di lui, Kurapika diede un colpo all’indietro con la testa, subito seguito da altri due. Il rosso questa volta mandò un grido di dolore e lo lasciò tastandosi il volto.  
Quando abbassò la mano i suoi occhi mandarono una luce minacciosa.  
«Sei davvero tenace», commentò.  
Kurapika indietreggiava lentamente, la mente che si affannava per trovare una via d’uscita. Gli serviva un’arma. Sapeva combattere bene anche in un corpo a corpo, ma per uccidere quel mostro gli occorrevano le sue spade…o almeno un paletto di frassino.  
_E lui è molto più forte di me,_ ammise.  
C’era un'unica soluzione. Mentre scrutava i movimenti del vampiro, gli occhi fissi nei suoi, decise di rischiare. Si gettò verso il muro del palazzo ma all’ultimo momento spiccò un salto, atterrando preciso sul corrimano d’acciaio della scala d’emergenza. Balzò sui gradini e corse più veloce che poté verso il secondo piano. La croce era lì, da qualche parte…  
Qualcosa lo colpì alla nuca facendolo cadere. Si sentì afferrare per una gamba e fu trascinato indietro, sui gradini di ferro. Il vampiro lo voltò e gli fu addosso, schiacciandolo sotto il proprio corpo.  
«Basta giocare», sussurro al ragazzo ansante.  
Quando questi aprì gli occhi, il rosso emise un esclamazione.  
«Che meraviglia…occhi come il fuoco. Ne avevo sentito parlare…».  
Kurapika si mosse ma l’altro non gli permise di spostarsi di un centimetro. Gli afferrò un polso e gli mise l’altra mano sotto al mento. Il ragazzo usò la mano libera per cercare di difendersi ma fu inutile.  
«Non c’è nulla di personale, dolcezza. Ho fame e tu sei capitato sulla mia strada; e hai un profumo talmente buono…». Gli leccò lentamente l’orecchio e soffocò una breve risata ai tentativi di ribellione del giovane che si agitava sotto di lui.  
«Te la farò pagare, schifoso bastardo!».  
«Non credo», sussurrò gentilmente il vampiro. «Ma non temere: ho intenzione di gustarti fino all’ultimo morso».  
Il fiato del non-morto gli solleticò la pelle del collo. Sentiva già le sue gelide labbra schiudersi avide, pregustando il sapore del suo sangue.  
Un sibilo attraversò l’aria e Kurapika sentì il vampiro irrigidirsi. Un ringhio cupo, furente, gli risuonò nelle orecchie, il metallo sotto di lui vibrò come per una martellata e il peso schiacciante del rosso gli fu tolto di dosso.  
Il ragazzo scattò in piedi sorpreso, e lo fu ancora di più quando vide Killua attaccare il suo nemico. Il suo aspetto non era più quello del ragazzino pallido dallo sguardo impenetrabile: i suoi occhi erano scuri, la pupilla verticale, le zanne allungate e scoperte, gli artigli letali tagliavano l’aria.  
Gon atterrò acanto a lui, estraendo una freccia dalla faretra, l’arco stretto in pugno.  
«Tutto a posto Kurapika?», chiese senza guardarlo.  
«Sì, sto bene. Posso ancora combattere».  
Allungò la mano e afferrò l’impugnatura della corta spada che Gon portava alla cintura.  
«La prendo in prestito».  
Scattò in avanti e si portò a fianco di Killua.  
Il rosso sferrò un fendente al giovane vampiro e lo colpì all’altezza del petto; cinque lunghi tagli gli lacerarono stoffa e carne mentre un grido di dolore e sorpresa gli sfuggiva dalle labbra.  
«Che bella compagnia!», commentò estraendo dalla propria schiena la freccia scagliata poco prima da Gon. La spezzò tenendola tra il pollice e l’indice e fece un ghigno. «Un dhampire, un Hunter e un consacrato…Mai visto un gruppo più assortito!».  
«Considerati fortunato, perché sarà l’ultima cosa che vedrai!», sibilò Killua; si gettò sull’avversario seguito da Kurapika.  
La lotta era un susseguirsi di colpi schivati e inferti, di attacco e difesa, di finte e di assalti. La stretta scala di metallo non concedeva libertà di movimento e vibrava pericolosamente sotto i colpi dei combattenti.  
Nonostante l’affiatamento di Kurapika e Killua fosse perfetto – frutto degli anni passati ad allenarsi insieme – nessuno dei loro attacchi andò a segno.  
Gon cercò di prendere la mira più volte, la freccia pronta per essere scoccata, attendendo il momento opportuno. Avrebbe avuto solo un millesimo di secondo a disposizione data la velocità del vampiro, e il rischio di colpire i suoi amici era alto.  
Con uno sguardo eloquente, Kurapika lanciò un tacito avvertimento a Killua, il quale rispose con un lieve cenno del capo. Il biondo scattò in avanti, la spada pronta a colpire ma mentre il vampiro si preparava a riceverlo si abbassò di colpo; Killua balzò oltre il compagno e questa volta i suoi artigli inchiodarono al muro il braccio destro del rosso.  
«Gon, adesso!».  
Il giovane Hunter scoccò immediatamente la freccia che si conficcò nel torace del vampiro, mancando di un centimetro il cuore. Gli occhi del non-morto si dilatarono per la sorpresa, mentre dal suo petto cominciava a sgorgare sangue.  
Kurapika gli si parò davanti, la spada in pugno, e affondò la lama nel cuore del vampiro…  
«Cosa…», cominciò allibito.  
Un nugolo di pipistrelli esplose davanti ai suoi occhi, lì dove l’istante precedente c’era il loro nemico. Le creature investirono i ragazzi, il loro acuto stridio feriva le orecchie mentre si dileguavano rapidi verso il cielo buio, seguiti dal loro incessante battito d’ali.  
I tre ragazzi li seguirono con lo sguardo fino a vederli confondersi con le tenebre.  
Vi furono lunghi istanti di silenzio, rotto soltanto dai respiri affannosi di Gon e Kurapika.  
«State bene?».  
Kurapika guardò Killua preoccupato. «Noi sì. Tu piuttosto…».  
Killua scrollò le spalle tastandosi il maglione lacero per esaminare i tagli. «Non è nulla. Si stanno già chiudendo».  
«Ma chi cavolo era quello?!», proruppe Gon alzando la voce. «Avete visto che cosa ha fatto?».  
«Già. Non avevo mai visto nulla di simile», commentò Kurapika cupo.  
«Anche come imperiale è davvero troppo potente. Ho sentito soltanto di un vampiro in grado di trasformarsi in altre creature…». Killua guardò prima Gon e poi Kurapika.  
«Non era Lucipher», disse quest’ultimo dissipando i dubbi dei ragazzi. «O almeno è quello che ha detto. Tuttavia, Lucipher potrebbe non essere l’unico a potersi servire di certi poteri. I suoi iniziati, ad esempio…».  
«Intendi vampiri trasformati da lui?».  
Il ragazzo si volse verso Gon. «È solo una teoria. Non è mai stato dimostrato».  
«Ma quell’Ubor non ha usato trucchi simili, no?».  
«È vero, ma non sappiamo chi fosse il suo master». Il ragazzo scosse la testa. «Inutile pensarci adesso. Piuttosto, voi due che ci fate qui?».  
«Siamo di pattuglia». Killua affondò le mani nelle tasche dei jeans. «Stasera ci hanno assegnato questa zona e sembrava davvero che fosse tutto a posto. Ma il sesto senso di Gon non era d’accordo e ha insistito per venire a controllare».  
«Controllare me?». Kurapika si accigliò e gettò a Gon un’occhiata.  
«Beh, cerca di capire: hai appena ucciso un vampiro di Lucipher, Leorio stasera torna tardi…avevo paura che qualche altro membro del cosiddetto Ragno ti attaccasse».  
«Come lo sai che Leorio non c’è?».  
«Ecco…mi ha mandato un messaggio chiedendomi di venire a dare un’occhiata, nel caso…».  
Kurapika sospirò. «Okay, ho capito. Vi ha chiesto di tenermi d’occhio».  
«Aveva ragione, no?», fece Killua con un’occhiata di sfida. Conosceva troppo bene il carattere suscettibile di Kurapika e aveva colto il suo disappunto.  
«Immagino di sì. Non so cosa sarebbe successo se non foste arrivati voi due».  
«Ma dai! Te la saresti cavata alla grande, Kura-chan!».  
Di fronte all’inesauribile ottimismo di Gon il ragazzo sorrise. «Grazie della fiducia. Ma non credo che ne sarei uscito vivo». Volse lo sguardo al limpido cielo della sera. «Lo sentite anche voi, vero? Sta per accadere qualcosa».  
Gon e Killua non risposero ma entrambi si fecero seri. Sì, lo sentivano. Incombeva su di loro, silenzioso e inconsistente come il velo della notte. Non era nulla di definito, eppure percepibile dai sensi, come la nebbia che solletica la pelle. Davanti a loro c’era una minaccia. E di qualunque cosa si trattasse non si sarebbe fatta attendere a lungo.  
  
Il pomeriggio seguente Kurapika osservava distrattamente la capiente libreria del salotto di casa Zaoldyeck. Scorreva con lo sguardo i volumi antichi, talvolta prendendone uno, solo per dare un rapido scorcio alla prefazione prima di riporlo.  
Le attese lo rendevano sempre nervoso.  
Guardò le altre persone nella stanza: Gon e Killua conversavano come se nulla fosse, Mawnchee aveva coinvolto Hanzo e Leorio in un’appassionata discussione di cucina – la sua grande passione – e i fratelli di Killua erano anche più inquietanti del solito. Ilumi, il maggiore, era seduto in poltrona e giocherellava pigramente con i suoi spilli letali; Miluky trafficava con un ordigno sospetto di sua invenzione; il piccolo Karuto se ne stava composto davanti alla grande porta finestra e qualche volta gettava occhiate in tralice ai presenti. All’appello mancava Alluka, fuggito da casa parecchi anni prima: pur essendo stato consacrato, il ragazzino aveva ripudiato la scelta della famiglia di unirsi agli Hunter.  
Sembravano tutti tranquilli.  
La porta si aprì e, finalmente, gli anziani del Consiglio fecero il loro ingresso. Gin era tra loro, come Silva il padre di Killua. Seguivano Netero, veterano ammazzavampiri, e altre cinque persone che Kurapika non aveva mai visto: due donne sulla quarantina e tre uomini, due avanti negli anni come Netero, l’ultimo non poteva avere più di cinquant’anni.  
Nella stanza cadde il silenzio e le conversazioni s’interruppero.  
Netero prese subito la parola. «Molto bene, direi che possiamo cominciare. Sappiamo tutti perché siamo qui, non c’è bisogno di discuterne oltre: un vampiro di Lucipher è giunto a Tokyo. Fortunatamente è stato abbattuto e di questo dobbiamo ringraziare Kurapika».  
Gon rivolse all’amico un’espressione d’orgoglio alla quale il ragazzo rispose con un sorriso.  
«Noi del Consiglio abbiamo il sospetto che Lucipher si stia muovendo, e che la presenza qui di un suo sottoposto non sia da considerarsi un caso isolato. Quindi abbiamo deciso di apportare dei cambiamenti».  
I presenti si guardarono perplessi.  
«Scusi», intervenne Hanzo, «quando dice ‘abbiamo il sospetto’ è la verità o c’è altro che dovremmo sapere?».  
Netero sorrise sornione. «Colpito e affondato! Comunque, no, per ora non dovete sapere altro».  
Hanzo sbuffò ma non ribatté. Sapeva che Netero non gli avrebbe mai rivelato altro.  
«Dunque, ecco i cambiamenti ai quali tutti voi dovrete adattarvi. Primo: d’ora in avanti nessuna azione sarà individuale; i pattugliamenti andranno eseguiti a coppie, le quali saranno scelte in modo equilibrato».  
«Io lavoro da solo», disse Ilumi pacato.  
«Non più, ragazzo. Avrai un compagno come tutti».  
Il vampiro socchiuse gli occhi e trafisse Netero con un’occhiata che fece rabbrividire i presenti. L’uomo parve non farci caso. «Secondo: giungeranno rinforzi dall’Europa, per controllare l’intera prefettura. Noi non siamo sufficienti. Terzo: Kurapika, da domani sarai affidato ad un esaminatore e lascerai il tuo appartamento per una nuova residenza».  
Per diversi, lunghi secondi, nessuno parlò. Kurapika era come congelato sul posto, mentre le parole di Netero cadevano su di lui come macigni. Quando intercettò l’espressione sconcertata di Leorio si riscosse e sentì la rabbia avvampare dentro di lui.  
«Cosa vorrebbe dire? Dovrei lasciare la mia casa?!».  
«Precisamente», confermò Netero come se nulla fosse. Il suo tono indifferente gli fece fremere i nervi.  
«E potrei almeno conoscere il motivo di questa decisione?».  
Netero fece un cenno a Gin, il quale aprì la porta che dava sul corridoio.  
Istantaneamente la familiare sensazione glaciale attraversò Kurapika mentre sulla soglia compariva il vampiro dai capelli rossi.  
Le reazioni furono immediate: Gon e Killua balzarono in piedi, mettendosi davanti al nuovo venuto, mentre gli occhi di Kurapika si tingevano di un rosso abbagliante. Il giovane richiamò all’istante le spade e fece per attaccare.  
«Calmatevi ragazzi».  
Gin si parò davanti al vampiro, il quale fece qualche passo avanti e chiuse la porta. Guardò Kurapika e fece un ghigno: «Ciao, dolcezza».  
Il ragazzo si mosse e Leorio sfoderò il suo pugnale.  
«Ho detto _calma_!». La voce di Gin risuonò incredibilmente autoritaria. «Mettete giù le armi. Killua, controllati».  
I ragazzi obbedirono riluttanti; Killua riprese il suo solito aspetto.  
«Papà…ma è lui! È lui che ieri sera ha attaccato Kurapika!».  
«Lo so, Gon. Hisoka è un consacrato. Lavora per noi».  
Il ragazzino sbarrò gli occhi incredulo.  
«Cosa stai cercando di dire, Gin?». Kurapika sembrava incredibilmente pallido. Il colore scarlatto delle sue iridi mandò bagliori cupi.  
Gin sospirò. «Mi dispiace, Kurapika. Hisoka ti ha attaccato su richiesta del Consiglio. Avevamo bisogno di sapere fino a che punto fossi preparato».  
Il ragazzo fu travolto da un’ira incontrollabile, unita ad una sensazione di profonda delusione.  
«Lo so, è stata un’azione meschina», lo anticipò Gin. «Ma adesso sappiamo che ti serve un nuovo addestramento. Per questo abbiamo preso la decisione di affidarti ad un supervisore».  
«Tu e Silva mi avete già insegnato tutto ciò che mi occorre! E mio padre mi ha addestrato da quando sono nato!».  
«Ma non è abbastanza», intervenne Silva. «Rifletti: se Hisoka ti avesse attaccato con l’intenzione di ucciderti, e se non fossero arrivati Gon e Killua…cosa sarebbe successo?».  
Kurapika si sentì trafitto al cuore. Silva aveva ragione, tutti avevano ragione. Ma la rabbia restava.  
«Credo che ora possiamo far entrare l’altro ospite», disse Netero.  
La porta si aprì di nuovo.  
E Kurapika sentì il suo cuore perdere un battito.  
Kuroro Okazaki avanzava nel salotto, fermandosi a fianco di Netero. Lo guardò e fece un mezzo sorriso.  
«Immagino che voi due vi conosciate. Lui è Kuroro Okazaki. È un dhampire, come te. Da domani sarai affidato a lui».  
  



	4. Imposizione

_Gli esseri umani vivono costantemente in un’illusione._ _Sono convinti di avere l’assoluto controllo sulle proprie esistenze, mentre la realtà è diversa._  
_Io stesso ho realizzato quanto effimera sia questa nostra convinzione e quanto brutale possa essere la realtà che, prepotentemente, torna ad impossessarsi della nostra vita._  
_Vivevo in un mondo fatto di certezze fasulle, in un sogno tanto definito da sembrare reale._  
_Ancora oggi, una parte di me vorrebbe non essere mai stata svegliata._  
  


CAPITOLO III  
_Imposizione_  


  


Le ultime parole di Netero lasciarono Kurapika talmente confuso, che il ragazzo non riuscì a trovare la forza per protestare. Vide gli occhi di Kuroro ridursi a fessure mentre indugiavano su di lui.  
«Okazaki, ha detto? L’ultimo della famiglia quindi», osservò Silva pensieroso.  
«Esatto, l’ultimo di quella stirpe di Hunter nonché padrone dell’istituto Okazaki».  
«Un dhampire?», chiese all’improvviso Mawnchee. «Io credevo che Kurapika fosse l’ultimo».  
«Lo credevamo anche noi, fino a qualche anno fa», le rispose Gin. «Kuroro ha sempre lavorato da solo. C’è voluta tutta la tenacia del Consiglio per farlo venire qui oggi».  
«Ed è stata una vera fortuna averlo chiamato», aggiunse Netero. «Altrimenti quel vampiro avrebbe potuto compiere una vera strage».  
«Quale vampiro?», domandò Killua accigliato.  
Netero esitò un istante, lanciando uno sguardo prima a Kurapika, poi a Gin. «Era un Hunter, lavorava in incognito come insegnante all’istituto Okazaki».  
Kurapika si riscosse improvvisamente. «Di chi sta parlando?».  
«Del tuo professore. Sukuwara non ha avuto nessun incidente. E’ stato morso da un imperiale e ho dovuto abbatterlo». Kuroro aveva pronunciato quelle parole con la sua solita freddezza.  
Kurapika spalancò gli occhi, che sfumarono nel loro consueto color acquamarina. «Non ci posso credere…non sapevo neppure che fosse un Hunter!».  
«Naturale, dato che il suo compito era sorvegliarti…ovviamente quando non eri sotto la protezione della tua guardia del corpo». Kuroro lanciò un’occhiata divertita a Leorio.  
La sorpresa abbandonò Kurapika, spazzata via da un’ondata di irritazione. «Io non ho bisogno di guardie del corpo! E nemmeno di una balia». Si volse verso Gin, fremente di rabbia. «Non potete decidere per me! Io non prendo ordini da nessuno!».  
Kuroro rise, estremamente divertito, e scosse la testa con aria accondiscendente. «Allisciati il pelo, micetto! Neppure a me fa impazzire l’idea di fare da baby-sitter a un tipo fastidioso come te. Ma pare che non ci resti molta scelta».  
Prima che Kurapika potesse rispondere, Leorio fece un passo avanti. «Non capisco Gin. Vivo con Kurapika da due anni e tutto è sempre andato bene! E all’improvviso ve ne uscite con questa pagliacciata! Perché non possiamo continuare così come abbiamo sempre fatto?!».  
Gin sospirò con aria mesta. Quella situazione non piaceva nemmeno a lui ma che altro poteva fare?  
Fu uno dei membri del Consiglio a rispondere, l’uomo sulla cinquantina che fino a quel momento era stato in disparte.  
ad «Perché Lucipher si sta muovendo, e non possiamo rischiare di perdere Kurapika. Con ogni probabilità verrà a cercarlo e quando accadrà, dovrà essere pronto. A questo proposito, Kuroro è il miglior supervisore in circolazione. Non fraintendermi, tu sei molto abile, ma Kurapika ha bisogno di qualcuno che sappia affinare le sue reali capacità. E chi può riuscirci meglio di un dhampire?». Lo sconosciuto aveva parlato con calma, scrutando i presenti con attenzione. Nella sua voce era presente un leggero accento tedesco. Fermò i suoi occhi azzurri su Kurapika e fece al ragazzo un lieve sorriso. «È solo con me che devi prendertela, giovane Kuruta. Ho preso io questa decisione».  
Il ragazzo lo fissò cupo. «Posso sapere chi è lei?».  
«Sono Joseph Van Helsing. Sono venuto fin qui apposta per conoscerti».  
Kurapika ammutolì, come tutti coloro che si trovavano nella stanza. La rivelazione lasciò i presenti allibiti; soltanto Netero, Gin e i quattro membri del Consiglio non ebbero reazione.  
Persino Hisoka fece un leggero passo indietro, mentre fulminava l’uomo con un’occhiata terribile.  
«Van Helsing sarebbe… _quel_ Van Helsing?!», gridò Gon senza riuscire a trattenersi.  
«Se con _quel_ ti riferisci al nipote del più noto Abraham, fondatore del primo Consiglio, allora presumo di sì».  
Il ragazzino guardò l’uomo adorante. «Non ci posso credere! Signore, lei non sa quanto volevo conoscerla! Lei è una leggenda, è…mi farebbe un autografo?».  
«E dai, Gon!», fece Killua esasperato. «Non è mica una rock star!».  
Gin diede un imbarazzato colpo di tosse. «Gon, per favore…».  
«Fa sempre piacere vedere l’entusiasmo che anima le nuove leve!», disse Van Helsing ridendo. «Tuo figlio è esattamente com’eri tu alla sua età, Gin. E qualcosa mi dice che non sei molto cambiato».  
«Non sapevo fosse in Giappone, professore», disse Silva senza traccia di sorpresa nella voce, «non ero stato avvisato della sua visita».  
«Non era in programma a dire la verità. In Europa c’è molto fermento, riparto stasera per la Moldavia».  
Gli occhi glaciali del padre di Killua mandarono un bagliore allarmato.  
Van Helsing fece un cenno d’assenso. «Pensiamo che sia la strada giusta. Un buon punto di partenza».  
«Punto di partenza?», chiese Hanzo perplesso.  
«Oh, non ci pensare. Affari top secret».  
Il ragazzo sbuffò. «Perché eludono tutte le domande che faccio?!».  
«Comunque, volevo soltanto accertarmi che tutto procedesse per il meglio. E che Kurapika capisse l’importanza della mia decisione».  
Il ragazzo guardò Van Helsing e comprese, da quegli occhi gentili e duri al tempo stesso, che aveva ragione. La sua scelta era corretta; inutile negarlo.  
«Beh, credo che questo sia tutto, no?», disse Netero gioviale. «Direi che possiamo andare. Buona serata a tutti!».  
Ci fu un movimento collettivo e tutti si alzarono, riversandosi in corridoio. Kurapika osservò Ilumi avvicinarsi a Hisoka; i due presero a bisbigliare qualcosa all’indirizzo di Van Helsing. Il ragazzo si concesse un sorriso: a quanto pare persino vampiri di quel livello temevano il nome del primo Hunter. Cercò di avvicinarsi ai due vampiri per cercare di cogliere alcune parole della loro discussione. Hisoka non gli piaceva affatto, ma neppure Ilumi rientrava nella cerchia delle persone di cui si fidava. Ebbe l’impressione che i due si conoscessero.  
«Permetti due parole?».  
Si volse a quella voce e incrociò di nuovo gli occhi di Joseph Van Helsing.  
«Certo».  
Il professore lo trasse in disparte, in una stanza aperta sul corridoio.  
«Volevo soltanto dirti che ho agito in questo modo pensando unicamente al tuo bene, e non certo perché non mi fido di te».  
«Questo lo so. E la ringrazio, anche se non approvo la sua decisione».  
«Conoscevo tuo padre».  
Il cuore del ragazzo cominciò a battere all’impazzata. «Davvero?».  
«Era davvero un uomo incredibile. Tu gli somigli molto».  
Kurapika accennò un sorriso.  
«Kuroro è un tipo difficile, ma è un combattente eccezionale. Hai solo da imparare da lui».  
«Lei si fida di quell’uomo?».  
Van Helsing lo guardò perplesso. «Sì. Lo conosco da molto tempo. E’ a posto».  
Kurapika sospirò. «Non ho scelta».  
L’altro gli sorrise. «Ti auguro un buon allenamento. E stai attento».  
Si avviarono nuovamente fuori. Appena giunsero in corridoio videro Kuroro che li aspettava.  
«Vi saluto, ragazzi», disse Van Helsing. «È stato un piacere conoscerti, Kurapika».  
«Anche per me; e faccia buon viaggio».  
Non appena Joseph si fu allontanato, Kuroro guardò il ragazzo.  
«Verrò a prenderti domani dopo la scuola. Hai il tempo per fare i bagagli. E per salutare il tuo…amico». Lanciò un’occhiata eloquente in direzione di Leorio, che conversava cupamente con Hanzo.  
Kurapika colse una sfumatura sgradevole in quella pausa.  
«Non vedo l’ora», disse mettendo in ogni parola una massiccia dose di sarcasmo.  
«Dopo la scuola», ribadì Kuroro con forza. «E non farmi aspettare. Come ben sai, detesto i ritardi». Si fissarono per un istante in un silenzio carico di tensione. Di nuovo Kurapika avvertì il solito campanello d’allarme risuonargli nella testa: quell’individuo non gli piaceva; poco importava cosa dicessero di lui gli altri. Gli lanciò un’ultima occhiata ostile, poi gli voltò le spalle e si allontanò.  
«È carino ma ha un brutto carattere», commentò Kuroro.  
Gin spuntò alle sue spalle e abbassò la voce. «È solo arrabbiato. Una cosa normale, date le circostanze».  
«Può darsi. Oppure tu ci sei andato troppo leggero. Gli hai lasciato le briglie sciolte, Gin. E adesso spetta a me l’ingrato compito di usare la frusta». Fece un lieve ghigno.  
«Ascoltami bene Kuroro: conosco la tua reputazione e conosco i tuoi metodi. Sarai anche un dhampire dalle capacità eccezionali ma la cosa non mi interessa». Gin fissò senza timore Kuroro: l’altro era molto più alto di lui e pareva sovrastarlo. Nonostante ciò, Gin parlò con la massima calma e nella sua voce era una punta evidente di autorità. «Tieni bene a mente una cosa: voglio bene a Kurapika come se fosse mio figlio, mi sono occupato di lui da quando è rimasto solo. Trattalo con riguardo o te la vedrai con me».  
Gli occhi neri di Kuroro si assottigliarono. «Ma certo. Cercherò di essere più gentile possibile, te l’assicuro. Comunque ti ricordo che il consiglio lo ha affidato a _me_. E non ammetto interferenze con i miei metodi di…educazione».  
Gli accennò un sorriso prima di incamminarsi. Osservandolo mentre si allontanava, Gin non poté impedirsi di provare un moto di preoccupazione. Kurapika non era un bambino, ma non era nemmeno un adulto; e Kuroro non era certo noto per la sua gentilezza. Affidargli il ragazzo era davvero una buona idea? L’ombra di Lucipher si avvicinava e di certo il vampiro intendeva prendersi anche l’ultimo dei Kuruta; prendersi i suoi occhi, come aveva fatto con la sua gente sette anni prima. Si, per allora Kurapika doveva essere veramente pronto. Tuttavia…  
«Sei preoccupato?».  
Gin sobbalzò. Non aveva sentito Silva arrivare.  
«Non è da te farti cogliere alla sprovvista», disse il vampiro abbozzando un sorriso.  
«Stavo pensando».  
«A Kurapika?».  
Gin esitò. «A tutto quanto. Ero convinto che Van Helsing fosse venuto qui per parlargli».  
«Intendi per _quello_?».  
«Già. Ma a quanto pare sbagliavo».  
«Forse non è ancora arrivato il momento».  
«Lucipher si avvicina, Silva. Credo che Kurapika debba sapere la verità…prima di scoprirla in un modo anche peggiore».  
L’uomo dai capelli argentati cambiò espressione: sul suo volto duro, immune allo scorrere del tempo, si dipinse uno sguardo di apprensione e tristezza. «Credo che tu abbia ragione. Ma quando ci penso non posso fare a meno di sperare che ciò non accada mai. Quel ragazzo ha già sofferto tanto e meriterebbe solo di vivere tranquillamente. Invece…».  
«Certe cose non si possono cambiare. E nemmeno cancellare». Gin chiuse gli occhi, come per allontanare un’immagine infausta. «Chi nasce predestinato può solo adempiere al proprio destino…o sarà distrutto da esso».  
  
  
Il giorno seguente era una fredda giornata piovosa. Leorio se ne stava in piedi davanti alla porta- finestra del balcone del salotto e osservava distrattamente le grosse gocce che tamburellavano sui vetri.  
Per la terza volta nell’ultima mezz’ora si staccò dalla sua posizione e si diresse verso la camera di Kurapika. Era dal pomeriggio precedente che non facevano un vero discorso: da quando erano tornati a casa avevano parlato pochissimo. La porta era appena socchiusa e il ragazzo sbirciò all’interno. Riuscì a distinguere soltanto uno scorcio della parete davanti a lui, prima di ritrarsi. Stava per tornare in soggiorno, quando ci ripensò e finalmente si decise ad entrare. Quello che vide gli causò una fitta al cuore: l’armadio e i cassetti erano aperti, e ormai quasi completamente vuoti. Sul letto c’erano due borse sportive, una già chiusa l’altra quasi colma.  
Kurapika chiuse l’armadio e voltandosi lo vide sulla soglia.  
Evidentemente, si disse Leorio, il suo volto ben trasmetteva le sue sensazioni, perché il ragazzo lo guardò un solo istante prima di distogliere lo sguardo. Si diresse al letto e chiuse la cerniera della seconda borsa.  
«Sei sicuro di aver preso tutto?». La voce di Leorio suonò tanto calma da stonare con la sua espressione.  
«Credo di sì. In caso contrario avrei una scusa per tornare qui», osservò Kurapika con una debole risata.  
«Spero che tornerai a trovarmi anche senza una scusa».  
Kurapika tornò a guardare il volto del medico. «Leorio, questo non è un addio. Rimango in città, potremo vederci ogni volta che ne avremo voglia».  
«Allora perché hai quella faccia?».  
Il ragazzo rimase sorpreso a quell’osservazione. Era vero, non era un addio, eppure faceva male.  
Chinò il capo e sussurrò: «Hai ragione. Cercavo di convincere me stesso. Non sono mai stato bravo a nasconderti quello che mi passa per la testa, vero? Il problema è che non sono bravo nemmeno ad esternare i miei sentimenti. Questi due anni sono stati davvero importanti per me, sul serio». Alzò lo sguardo e lo fissò. «Tu sei…l’amico più importante che abbia mai avuto. A volte credo che tu mi capisca meglio di chiunque altro».  
Leorio sgranò gli occhi a quelle parole. Rimase in silenzio e i secondi parvero protrarsi all’infinito. All’improvviso si avvicinò al ragazzo, gli occhi fissi nei suoi.  
Kurapika rimase immobile mentre l’altro si fermava a pochi centimetri da lui. Sul volto del medico c’era uno sguardo che non gli aveva mai visto. Sentì le mani di Leorio posarsi sulle sue spalle e lo vide chinarsi su di lui, sussurrando: «Non voglio che tu te ne vada, Kurapika. Non voglio».  
Sentì il suo respiro sul volto e le sue labbra sfiorargli lievi il collo, mentre le sue mani scendevano lungo le sue braccia per poi cingergli la vita.  
Kurapika rimase immobile, rigido come una statua. La sua mente si era inceppata: aveva l’impressione che gli fosse sfuggito qualcosa di vitale importanza. Chi era quell’estraneo che stava baciando il suo collo con insistenza sempre maggiore? Non poteva essere Leorio. Sapeva che il ragazzo provava sentimenti particolari per lui, ma in quei due anni non si era mai spinto oltre i limiti imposti dall’amicizia. Cosa stava succedendo?  
«Leorio». Il nome pronunciato suonò come un avvertimento ma l’altro non parve sentirlo.  
«Leorio, smettila…».  
In risposta il medico aumentò la stretta, ripercorrendo la scia di baci sul collo del ragazzo, risalendo verso il suo volto. Il suo respiro si era fatto irregolare.  
«Ho detto smettila!». Questa volta Kurapika alzò la voce, facendo pressione con le mani sulle braccia di Leorio per allontanarlo.  
«Sono stanco di fingere!», lo sentì dire ad un millimetro dal suo orecchio. «Sono stanco di essere solo un amico! Non ce la faccio più…». Si staccò da lui senza lasciarlo e lo guardò. Sembrava addolorato, furioso, sofferente. Kurapika non lo aveva mai visto così.  
«Non lascerò che ti porti via».  
Con un gesto improvviso lo avvicinò a sé premendo le labbra su quelle serrate del ragazzo, cercando di forzarle.  
Fu questo che fece perdere definitivamente le staffe a Kurapika. C’era una muta pretesa in quel contatto e non gli piaceva. Era come se Leorio stesse rivendicando una sua proprietà in quell’atto possessivo. Ma lui non era proprietà di nessuno. Facendo ricorso a quella forza che usava solo contro i vampiri, Kurapika lo respinse con forza e quando fu chiaro che l’altro non aveva intenzione di mollare la presa, lo colpì in volto con un pugno.  
Leorio lo lasciò barcollando all’indietro di diversi passi. Si toccò lo zigomo sinistro e in quel momento parve inorridire, rendendosi improvvisamente conto del gesto appena compiuto. Guardò Kurapika: il ragazzo era fremente di rabbia.  
«Kurapika…».  
«Che diavolo ti passa per la testa?! Sei forse impazzito?!», gridò furioso il giovane.  
«Ti prego, scusami…Io…non so cosa mi sia preso». Leorio serrò i pugni, mentre una nuova ondata di dolore minacciava di travolgerlo. «È che quel tipo non mi piace…Kuroro Okazaki».  
«E questa sarebbe una ragione sufficiente per saltarmi addosso?!».  
«Non posso sopportare che sia un uomo del genere a portarti via!».  
«Nessuno mi sta portando via. E io non sono una tua proprietà, Leorio». Pronunciò quella frase più bruscamente di quanto avrebbe voluto e il medico reagì come se gli avessero dato uno schiaffo in pieno viso.  
«Forse non è poi un male che me ne vada. Avrei dovuto farlo tempo fa».  
«Cosa?! Ma non è vero! Kurapika…».  
«Lo hai detto tu stesso: tu non vuoi essermi solo amico e questa situazione è diventata insopportabile per te. Io lo avevo capito ma da egoista non ho minimamente pensato ai tuoi sentimenti. E ora comprendo che è stato un errore».  
«Come puoi dire una cosa simile?!», gridò Leorio sconcertato. «Hai appena detto che sono importante per te!».  
«Ho detto che sei l’amico più importante che abbia mai avuto, ed è la verità. Ma nient’altro». Kurapika sospirò e distolse lo sguardo dal volto del medico. Si sentiva di nuovo in colpa. «Non capisci? Se restassi qui finirei col rovinarti la vita. Continuando ad appoggiarmi a te, come ho fatto finora, non farei altro che alimentare i tuoi sentimenti e le tue illusioni. E così facendo ti farei del male, perché non ricambio ciò che senti per me».  
_Lo so_ ,pensò Leorio mentre il cuore sembrava essergli diventato pietra, _l’ho sempre saputo. Perché deve fare così male?_  
Fece un passo verso il ragazzo, che teneva lo sguardo fisso sul pavimento, quando il suono del campanello li fece sobbalzare entrambi. Rimasero immobili, colti alla sprovvista, finché non suonarono di nuovo. Leorio uscì dalla stanza e si diresse all’ingresso. Quando aprì la porta si ritrovò davanti Kuroro Okazaki, negligentemente appoggiato allo stipite, le mani affondate nel lungo soprabito nero. Sembrava più giovane con i capelli che gli ricadevano sul volto, invece che pettinati all’indietro come al solito.  
«Cominciavo a temere che non ci fosse nessuno».  
Leorio lo fulminò con un’occhiata. «Lui arriva subito». Cercò di chiudergli la porta in faccia ma l’altro la bloccò.  
«Aspetterò dentro, grazie».  
Entrò senza attendere un invito mentre Leorio chiudeva.  
Il medico si avvicinò al tavolo e finse di guardare alcune bollette arretrate per evitare di essere costretto a fare conversazione. Kuroro se ne accorse immediatamente e si affrettò a nascondere un ghigno.  
«Che hai fatto alla faccia? Hai sbattuto contro una porta?».  
Leorio s’irrigidì. «Esattamente».  
«Proprio come pensavo. Ha un faccino adorabile ma deve avere un iceberg al posto del cuore».  
Il medico lasciò perdere le carte e fissò minaccioso Kuroro. «Attento».  
«Oh, devo avere colto nel segno! Già che siamo in argomento, posso farti una domanda? Che genere di rapporto avete voi due?».  
«Non…non c’è nessun rapporto tra me e Kurapika». Leorio avvertì un calore sgradevole salirgli al volto. Si sforzò di apparire impassibile ma dallo sguardo di Kuroro capì di non esserci riuscito.  
«Quindi siete solo amici. È davvero strano sai? Quando lo guardi non hai esattamente l’espressione che si rivolge ad un amico».  
«Questi non sono affari tuoi».  
«Sì invece, perché da oggi in poi dovrò occuparmi di Kurapika e voglio sapere se ci sono distrazioni nella sua vita. Anche se mi è parso di capire che lui non ti ricambia. Almeno a giudicare dal destro che ti sei preso». Fece una risata. «Beh, poco male. Sarà anche più divertente. Lo scongelamento è la mia specialità».  
A quelle parole Leorio lo afferrò per il collo del soprabito. «Ripetilo, bastardo!».  
«Come siamo suscettibili! Un Hunter dovrebbe sapersi controllare. Tu sei un esorcista, vero? Non farai molta strada se ti scaldi per così poco».  
«Ascoltami attentamente: se dovessi scoprire qualcosa di strano sul tuo comportamento nei confronti di Kurapika, se dovessi venire a sapere che hai alzato anche solo una mano su di lui, verrò a riprendermelo. E ti posso giurare che te la farò pagare cara!».  
Kuroro lo trapassò con i suoi occhi neri, animati da una luce sinistra. «Ho ricevuto l’incarico di addestrarlo e non ci andrò leggero».  
«Non era questo che intendevo».  
«Io non mi preoccuperei troppo. Il ragazzo sa difendersi bene e, a quanto vedo, ha un temperamento piuttosto violento. Probabilmente se provassi a fare qualcosa riceverei anch’io un pugno, non credi?».  
In quel momento la porta del soggiorno si aprì e Kurapika entrò portando le due borse. La scena che gli si presentò davanti lo fece bloccare. «Cosa succede?».  
Leorio lasciò Kuroro, il quale si rassettò gli abiti con noncuranza. «Nulla; stavamo facendo una piacevole chiacchierata. Sei pronto?».  
«Sì».  
Kurapika guardò Leorio, che evitò il suo sguardo. Col cuore che pesava una tonnellata gli passò davanti e prese il cappotto, mentre Kuroro apriva la porta d’ingresso.  
Se ne stava andando. Lasciava quella casa, probabilmente per sempre. E lasciava il suo migliore amico nel peggior modo possibile. All’improvviso ebbe voglia di piangere. Era molto tempo che non piangeva e adesso la cosa lo spaventò. Si obbligò a mantenere il controllo e seguì Kuroro in corridoio.  
«Kurapika!».  
Si bloccò alla voce di Leorio e voltandosi lo vide. Stava sorridendo.  
«Ci vediamo. Cerca…di stare bene, okay?».  
Rassicurato, il ragazzo ricambiò il sorriso. «Certo. Vieni a trovarmi presto, d’accordo? E porta anche Gon e Killua».  
Gli occhi del medico si schiarirono mentre lo osservava allontanarsi.  
Quello non era un addio, anche se non era facile separarsi. Stava per rientrare quando intercettò un’occhiata di Kuroro. Fu solo un secondo ma bastò a ridestare tutte le sue preoccupazioni. Un brivido gli attraversò la schiena e una paura inspiegabile si impadronì di lui.  
  
Lungo il tragitto in auto, Kurapika rimase a lungo in silenzio. Osservava il paesaggio scorrere fuori dal finestrino senza degnare di uno sguardo l’uomo che sedeva accanto a lui.  
Kuroro gli lanciava continue occhiate, scrutandolo attentamente.  
«Come sei silenzioso».  
«Non mi va di fare conversazione».  
L’uomo staccò un istante gli occhi dalla strada. «Beh, dato che da oggi vivremo sotto lo stesso tetto dovrai fare uno sforzo, non credi?».  
Kurapika sospirò. «Il fatto che mi abbiano imposto di dover vivere con te non mi obbliga necessariamente a diventare il tuo migliore amico».  
Kuroro sorrise. «Io non ti piaccio, vero?».  
«Nemmeno un po’», ammise il ragazzo senza preoccuparsi dell’educazione.  
«Invece col medico andavi d’accordo?».  
«Non mi va di parlare».  
«Povero lui. Ti ha dichiarato i suoi sentimenti e tu glieli hai risbattuti in faccia! E con gli interessi direi».  
Il tono serio di Kuroro irritò Kurapika più di quanto già non fosse. Dietro quelle parole percepiva un sarcasmo crudele. E poi come diavolo faceva a sapere tutte quelle cose? Di certo non gli erano state dette da Leorio…  
«Vi si leggeva in faccia che era accaduto qualcosa di spiacevole», spiegò Kuroro come leggendogli nel pensiero. «Avevo notato lo sguardo languido che ti rivolge ogni volta che ti guarda, così ho semplicemente tratto le conclusioni. Credo che tu sia stato crudele».  
«Ti dispiacerebbe molto pensare ai fatti tuoi?!», esplose Kurapika. «Perché diavolo ti interessa tanto?!».  
«Da oggi mi interessa tutto quello che ti riguarda. La cosa ti disturba?».  
«Sì, mi disturba!».  
Kuroro rise sommessamente. «Sei davvero carino quando ti arrabbi».  
Il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi. Sulle sue labbra si affollarono mille insulti e frasi al vetriolo, ma inghiottì tutto quanto per tornare a voltarsi verso il finestrino. Affondò le unghie nel sedile di pelle della Porsche, sentendo di nuovo la risata di Kuroro.  
  
Mezz’ora più tardi l’auto si fermò dopo aver risalito una verdeggiante collina. Il paesaggio era un’unica distesa erbosa contro il cielo plumbeo alla periferia della città; avevano incrociato una casa due chilometri prima, poi più nulla.  
Si fermarono davanti ad un grande cancello di ferro. Kuroro abbassò il finestrino senza spegnere il motore e sporgendo il braccio all’esterno premette il pulsante di un piccolo telecomando. La cancellata cominciò a scivolare lentamente sul binario lasciando entrare il veicolo. Attraversarono un viale che tagliava in due un giardino ben curato, ora cosparso di foglie rossicce e ornato da alberi spogli e alte siepi. Finalmente Kuroro spense il motore e Kurapika scese in fretta. Osservò con soggezione l’immensa villa che gli si parava di fronte: era costruita in stile gotico, e si stagliava su quattro piani. Sembrava molto antica, almeno a giudicare dalla lavorazione ricca di particolari scolpiti.  
«Andiamo? Ti stai bagnando».  
Kurapika si volse verso Kuroro e lo seguì sulla scalinata d’ingresso.  
«Non ti preoccupare per i tuoi bagagli. Provvederemo subito».  
Questa volta suonò il campanello e qualche istante dopo il portone si aprì leggermente e sulla soglia comparve una donna.  
«Bentornato signore».  
Kurapika non ne comprese il motivo ma gli diede i brividi. Era alta, con capelli biondo scuro che le  
sfioravano le spalle; il suo incarnato pallido appariva quasi innaturale in contrasto con l’impeccabile tailleur nero che indossava. Per un breve istante il ragazzo pensò di avere di fronte un vampiro. Prima di dare retta al suo istinto di dhampire, si rese conto che non aveva provato la solita sensazione di gelo che lo avvisava della presenza dei non-morti; e la croce argentata se ne stava fredda contro il suo petto.  
Entrò riluttante seguito da Kuroro e la porta si richiuse con un lieve tonfo. Erano in un ampio atrio scarsamente illuminato. Pesanti sculture di marmo su piedistalli, disposte in due file contro le pareti, li osservavano con i loro occhi vacui.  
Kuroro si tolse il soprabito e lo porse alla donna. «Pakunoda, lui è Kurapika Kuruta. Ti ho già parlato di lui».  
La donna osservò il ragazzo con i suoi occhi freddi e fece un cenno col capo. «Buonasera signore».  
Kurapika cercò di rispondere educatamente, nonostante la voce sembrava non avere intenzione di uscire. «Lieto di conoscerla», riuscì a sussurrare.  
«Pakunoda si occupa della casa. Per qualunque cosa puoi chiedere a lei. O a me, naturalmente».  
Kuroro sorrise e posò le mani sulle spalle del ragazzo che cercò immediatamente di ritrarsi. «Hai intenzione di tenere il cappotto per tutta la sera?».  
Kurapika si liberò dell’indumento, leggermente imbarazzato per la figura fatta e lo porse alla donna.  
«La cena sarà servita alle sette», disse lei senza alcuna cadenza nella voce. «Con permesso».  
Si allontanò in fretta e l’eco dei suoi passi risuonò nella sala dall’alto soffitto.  
«Ti mostro la tua stanza».  
Il ragazzo seguì Kuroro sulle scale che portavano al primo piano. Percorsero un lungo corridoio illuminato da lampade fisse alle pareti e presero una nuova rampa di scale. La fievole luce non riusciva ad illuminare l’intero perimetro e nella casa vi erano molte nicchie in ombra, conferendole un aspetto austero e inquietante.  
«La colazione viene servita alle sei e trenta in punto e la cena alle sette. In questa casa è tassativo rispettare gli orari».  
«Hai una vera fissazione»,commentò Kurapika.  
«Sono del parere che la disciplina sia indispensabile. A proposito, avrai notato che siamo abbastanza isolati e qui attorno non arrivano i mezzi pubblici, quindi da domani andremo a scuola insieme sia all’andata che al ritorno».  
«Un momento, io dopo la scuola di solito passo da Killua…».  
«Non ne avrai più il tempo, credimi».  
Kuroro si fermò davanti ad una porta e Kurapika, allibito dalle parole che gli aveva rivolto, per poco non gli finì addosso. Si sentiva ribollire. Ma chi credeva di essere quel tipo?  
«Il fatto che adesso vivo qui non ti da il diritto di programmare la mia giornata!».  
«Oh, sì invece. Perché credi di essere in questa casa? Ti devo ricordare che il vampiro più potente del mondo potrebbe già essere sulle tue tracce?».  
«Non ce n’è alcun bisogno! So benissimo quali sono le mie priorità! Ma non ti permetto di darmi ordini!».  
Con un gesto rapido, Kuroro lo afferrò per un braccio e lo spinse contro la parete.  
«Ascoltami bene: sei stato affidato a me perché siamo entrambi dhampire, perché soltanto io posso rinforzare i tuoi poteri e perché sono l’unico che può salvarti la pelle in caso di pericolo. E non posso farlo se tu te ne vai in giro per Tokyo come se nulla fosse. Sei sotto il mio tetto e farai come dico io. Sono stato chiaro?».  
Gli occhi di Kurapika passarono un istante dal loro color acquamarina allo scarlatto. Kuroro colse quel bagliore infuocato e i suoi occhi si dilatarono di meraviglia. Lo lasciò e si allontanò da lui rapidamente. Il ragazzo lo osservava adirato, i pugni serrati il respiro spezzato dalla rabbia e dall’impotenza. Cosa poteva fare? Ciò che diceva Kuroro era la verità, Lucipher si avvicinava…  
Lucipher. L’assassino della sua famiglia, il distruttore del suo mondo. Ogni volta che l’ombra di quel mostro si affacciava alla sua mente ogni altro pensiero lo abbandonava. Lui era sopravvissuto con un unico scopo: la vendetta. Non poteva perdere di vista il suo obiettivo. Anche se per raggiungerlo era costretto ad obbedire a Kuroro.  
Chinò la testa per evitare di continuare a sostenere il suo sguardo e sentì l’altro aprire la porta. Si mosse a sua volta ed entrò nella stanza: era spaziosa, arredata lussuosamente come il resto della casa, con un letto a due piazze posto contro la parete e un camino sul lato opposto, nel quale ardeva un debole fuocherello.  
«Spero sia di tuo gradimento. C’è anche una stanza da bagno personale», disse Kuroro. «Io dormo qui accanto. Nel caso ti serva qualcosa…».  
Kurapika si diresse verso la porta-finestra del balcone, l’aprì e uscì all’esterno. Aveva smesso di piovere e l’aria fredda gli scompigliò i capelli. Respirò a fondo ma non riuscì a scollarsi di dosso quel senso d’oppressione che lo invadeva. Si appoggiò alla ringhiera e osservò il paesaggio: da lassù poteva vedere il dolce declivio della collina e, in lontananza, le deboli luci della città.  
«Un bel panorama, vero?».  
Kurapika s’irrigidì quando sentì Kuroro portarsi alle sue spalle. L’uomo posò le mani accanto a quelle del ragazzo, imprigionandolo tra il suo corpo e la ringhiera. Cercò di spostarsi ma la sua schiena urtò contro il petto dell’altro.  
«Che hai? Sei nervoso forse?».  
«Spostati», disse Kurapika asciutto.  
Kuroro si chinò su di lui e sussurrò al suo orecchio: «Perché dovrei? Sto solo ammirando il calare della sera».  
Prima che potesse muoversi, Kurapika fu afferrato per i polsi, voltato e spinto all’indietro. Si ritrovò semi sdraiato contro la ringhiera, la testa contro la pietra fredda, bloccato dalla ferrea morsa di Kuroro. Si fissarono, gli occhi neri in quelli acquamarina che sembravano cercare qualcosa sul volto del più giovane. Kurapika provò un brivido di paura: quegli occhi magnetici erano pericolosi, lo sentiva.  
«Che stai facendo?!», chiese senza riuscire a mascherare la tensione.  
«Tu cosa pensi?».  
«Smettila».  
«Di fare cosa?».  
«Di comportarti da idiota!».  
Kurapika cercò di sollevare il busto ma fu inchiodato con maggiore forza sulla ringhiera. Kuroro sollevò una mano e gli toccò lievemente il viso, per poi scendere sul collo fino ad arrivare a quello che cercava. Scostò i lembi della camicia del ragazzo e non trattenne un esclamazione quando scorse la sottile croce d’argento posata sul petto del giovane. Posò l’indice sulla gola di Kurapika e tracciò una linea arrivando al ciondolo. Quando vi posò l’indice, il ragazzo sussultò e sbarrò gli occhi: una scarica elettrica lo attraversò, violenta come un fulmine e il mondo si tinse di rosso. Kuroro lo lasciò di colpo e indietreggiò di qualche passo, mentre lui si sollevava ansante.  
La risata fredda di Kuroro gli invase le orecchie, mentre afferrava la croce e la rimetteva sotto i vestiti.  
«Pare che tra noi ci sia parecchia elettricità, micetto».  
Kurapika non si mosse e lo fissò con un misto di timore e rabbia.  
«Dopo tutto, penso che non sarà poi così noioso farti da balia». Ghignò divertito, osservandolo con una strana espressione: avidità, senza dubbio.  
«Mi raccomando, puntuale per la cena. E cerca di dormire stanotte: domani cominciamo l’addestramento».  
Il ragazzo lo osservò uscire dalla stanza. Cercò di muoversi ma le sue gambe cedettero all’improvviso e crollò a sedere sulla grigia pietra del balcone. Si portò una mano al petto: sotto i vestiti la croce era ghiacciata, ad un centimetro dal martellare del suo cuore. Cosa diavolo era successo? Perché aveva così paura? Kuroro aveva usato qualche trucco? No, la sua espressione sorpresa alla reazione del ciondolo non lasciava dubbi. Forse la scossa che avevano avvertito era il risultato del contatto tra due dhampire. Ma che diavolo voleva fare quel pazzo? Ormai Kurapika era certo di una cosa: Kuroro poteva essere il miglior Hunter sulla faccia della terra, ma era una persona orribile. O forse si stava soltanto divertendo alle sue spalle? Non lo capiva.  
_Devo fidarmi del Consiglio,_ si disse. _Devo fidarmi di Van Helsing._  
Continuò a ripeterselo all’infinito, cercando di ignorare il dolore e il senso di vuoto che lo attanagliavano, alimentati dal crollo delle sue certezze e della vita che si era lasciato dietro, così come i volti cari dei suoi amici, che per tanto tempo erano stati il suo unico sostegno.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se volete sono qui http://grianneohmsford.tumblr.com/


	5. Gabbia di vetro

_La solitudine mi ha sempre spaventato. Già una volta sono rimasto solo e da allora l’angoscia di perdere chi mi è caro non mi abbandona mai. Volevo diventare forte per vendicare la mia famiglia, ma soprattutto per proteggere coloro ai quali voglio bene._  
_Accecato da quella rabbia che tenevo sopita dentro di me, non mi rendevo conto di lottare soprattutto per loro. Eppure, lo desideravo disperatamente._

CAPITOLO IV  
_Gabbia di vetro_

  
Il sotterraneo era avvolto da un buio quasi solido nella sua compattezza e l’umidità trasudava dalle pareti di nudi mattoni, sotto forma di rivoletti d’acqua.  
Ma l’ombra non ci faceva caso. Adorava quell’atmosfera tetra e ne respirò una lunga sorsata, beandosene. Percorse il lungo corridoio con passo deciso, ascoltando il rimbombo dei propri passi contro il soffitto a volta.  
Quando giunse in fondo svoltò a sinistra e aprì una porta di ferro battuto che cigolò sinistramente.  
La stanza era, se possibile, anche più buia del sotterraneo esterno.  
«Finalmente. Dovevi andare e tornare in giornata, invece sono passati due giorni».  
Una fiammella si accese al centro della sala, evidenziando nove figure incappucciate disposte a semicerchio attorno ad uno scranno vuoto, intagliato nella pietra. Il debole cerchio di luce allungava le loro ombre che si delineavano mostruose sulle pareti.  
Il nuovo arrivato alzò gli occhi che brillarono sinistramente. «Non sono stata ad una gita di piacere, Feitan. La prefettura di Tokyo pullula di Hunters, e ti assicuro che non è facile passare inosservati. E poi mi è venuta fame».  
«E allora? Lo so che gli Hunters non sono un gran che, ma quando lo stomaco reclama è meglio non fare gli schizzinosi».  
«Il tuo sarcasmo è fuori luogo. Mi ascolti? Tokyo è piena di quei maledetti cacciatori! Ho dovuto lasciare la zona prima di poter mettere qualcosa sotto i denti».  
«Ebbene?», disse una nuova voce. «È vero?».  
«Sì», rispose con freddezza. «Ubor è morto».  
Un grido incontrollato di pura rabbia e dolore si levò dalle fila degli incappucciati.  
«Chi?! Chi è stato?!».  
Nessuno parlò. L’uomo in preda all’ira fece un passo avanti. «Machi, dimmi il suo nome! E per il diavolo stesso lo troverò e lo farò a pezzi!».  
«Calmati Nobunaga. Ubor era in ricognizione, aveva ricevuto l’ordine di non esporsi, ma ha voluto fare di testa sua. Ed ecco il risultato».  
«DIMMI IL SUO NOME!».  
Si fissarono un istante.  
«È un dhampire. Un ragazzo. Si chiama Kuruta, Kurapika Kuruta. Il figlio di Akira e Kaho».  
Di nuovo silenzio. La sala parve trattenere il respiro. Il mantello di Nobunaga frusciò contro il pavimento mentre riprendeva il suo posto.  
«Dunque è vero», sussurrò incredulo, dimentico per un istante della sua ira. «Ne è sopravvissuto uno…l’ultimo discendente di quella stirpe maledetta».  
«Già. E ora che lo sai ti conviene calmarti».  
«Calmarmi?! _Calmarmi?!_ Mi calmerò solo quando gli avrò strappato il cuore e quei maledetti occhi così preziosi! Dov’è? A Tokyo?».  
Machi incrociò le braccia contro il petto e trafisse il compagno con uno sguardo gelido. «Mi rifiuto di parlare se non la smetti».  
«Ha ragione Nobunaga. Dimentichi gli ordini. Vuoi disobbedire a Lucipher? Hai appena avuto la prova delle conseguenze di un’azione individuale».  
Nobunaga si volse verso l’incappucciato più alto, una vera e propria montagna oscura. Sembrò tentennare a quelle parole.  
«Io…».  
«Rispondi alla domanda».  
Nobunaga strinse i pugni convulsamente e sibilò tra i denti: «No».  
«Bene», concluse il gigante soddisfatto.  
Gli sguardi dei presenti furono di nuovo su Machi.  
«Gli ordini sono i seguenti: partiamo oggi per York Shin City. Lucipher ci raggiungerà più avanti. Dobbiamo reclutare i nostri compagni di stanza laggiù e allertarne più possibile». Fece una pausa carica di attesa, e li fissò uno a uno prima di concludere: «La guerra è alle porte».

Un fremito di eccitazione attraversò i presenti e l’aria fu satura di elettricità.  
«Magnifico! Una scelta perfetta per cominciare il nostro dominio. York Shin è già quasi totalmente in mano ai vampiri!».  
Nobunaga assentì alle parole del suo vicino, senza però darvi troppa importanza. Si rivolse di nuovo alla donna. «Hai parlato col capo di persona?».  
«Sì. Ci siamo visti nei pressi di Narita».  
«Cosa intende fare col ragazzo Kuruta?».  
Machi lo scrutò un istante prima di rispondere. «Nulla per ora. È troppo ben protetto. Van Helsing in persona si è mobilitato per lui».  
Questa volta un brusio inquieto scosse il gruppo, come se una folata di gelido vento avesse smorzato per un istante il crepitare di un fuocherello che preannunciava un incendio.  
«Dice di aspettare. Ha un piano ma non ha voluto parlarmene. Credo che voglia occuparsi di persona del ragazzo».  
«Ne avrebbe tutti i diritti», disse Feitan. «Quel maledetto di Akira gli ha messo i bastoni fra le ruote finché non si è ritrovato col cuore infilzato e gli occhi strappati». Rise divertito. «Spero solo di vederlo il suo moccioso, mentre Lucipher lo fa a pezzi».  
«Speriamo anche che ne voglia lasciare qualcosina per noi», aggiunse cupo Nobunaga.  
«Ad ogni modo, questo è tutto», concluse Machi. «Stanotte partiamo. Dopo di che, non ci resta che attendere».  
L’incappucciato a fianco di Nobunaga si mosse. «Sì. Attenderemo con ansia l’apertura delle porte dell’Apocalisse».  
  


*  


  
A Kurapika non piaceva l’autunno. Quell’atmosfera irreale, il mondo colorato di cangianti rossi e gialli, il freddo vento che sollevava tempeste di foglie: tutto gli ricordava il giorno della strage dei Kuruta. Seduto sull’erba, sotto un enorme acero nel giardino della scuola, osservava assorto le nuvole rincorrersi nel cielo azzurro di quella bella giornata di ottobre.  
L’anniversario di quel giorno terribile si avvicinava e il suo umore, come ogni anno in quel periodo, peggiorava progressivamente. Sperava che l’inverno giungesse in fretta, che coprisse tutto col suo freddo strato di neve, col suo silenzio…Amava quelle giornate in cui il tempo sembrava fermarsi e il mondo appariva diverso, sconosciuto.  
«Kura-chan!».  
Il ragazzo voltò il capo e scorse Gon che correva verso di lui sorridendo, superando un gruppo di ragazzi delle superiori che lo fissarono incuriositi. Il ragazzino si fermò davanti a lui e riprese fiato prima di sedersi al suo fianco.  
«Hai già pranzato?», domandò Gon sbirciando sul prato speranzoso.  
Kurapika rise cogliendo la sua espressione. «Ho appena finito. Non dirmi che hai dimenticato il tuo cestino!».  
L’altro scosse la testa. «No, ma non mi basta…».  
«Gon, tu non cambi mai».  
Gon si strinse nelle spalle. «Forse dovrei mangiare di più a colazione…».  
Alla parola ‘colazione’ la mente di Kurapika tornò a qualche ora prima, rammentando l’atmosfera gelida della sala da pranzo di villa Okazaki, così diversa dal calore che era solito respirare nel suo appartamento con Leorio. Lui e Kuroro avevano mangiato senza quasi parlare, l’uno di fronte all’altro ai rispettivi capi del lungo tavolo.  
«Ehi, Kura-chan?».  
Kurapika tornò al presente e guardò Gon, che gli rivolgeva uno sguardo interrogativo.  
«Ah, scusami Gon. Mi ero distratto».  
Il ragazzo dai capelli neri lo scrutò attentamente e gli sorrise. «Meno male. Vedo che stai bene».  
Kurapika si sorprese. «Eri preoccupato per me?».  
«Un po’. Dopo quello che ha deciso il Consiglio…E ieri ti sei trasferito da Kuroro. Insomma, volevo vedere come stavi».  
Il ragazzo provò una profonda gratitudine e sentì un moto di affetto pervaderlo. «Ti ringrazio Gon, ma non devi stare in pensiero. So badare a me stesso».  
«Lo so. Ma mi preoccupo lo stesso. Insomma, in fondo è come se tu fossi mio fratello maggiore! Quando papà ti ha portato a vivere con noi avevo sei anni, e per cinque anni siamo cresciuti insieme». Gon cambiò espressione e arrossì imbarazzato. «A te non dispiace se ti considero come un fratello?».  
«Come potrebbe dispiacermi?! Per me è la stessa cosa!». Kurapika fissò lo sguardo in un punto imprecisato. «Sono stati giorni davvero felici. E’ stato solo grazie a voi se sono tornato a sorridere. Un giorno mi piacerebbe tornare all’isola Kujira…».  
«E allora torniamoci! Quando questa guerra sarà finita torneremo a casa, d’accordo? E porteremo con noi anche Killua e Leorio!».  
Kurapika sorrise leggermente. «Si, sarebbe bello».  
«A proposito…è vero che tu e Leorio avete litigato?».  
Il ragazzo per poco trasalì. Gon lo fissava con un misto di insistenza e apprensione, così si sforzò di rassicurarlo senza scendere nei dettagli. «N-no, certo che no! Abbiamo avuto una discussione, ma…chi te lo ha detto, scusa?!».  
«È stato Killua. Ieri sera è passato da Leorio, sai per vedere come stava. Ha detto che era davvero abbattuto».  
Il volto di Kurapika si adombrò. Già, Killua sapeva come stavano le cose…o forse lo sapevano tutti. Se Kuroro aveva ragione, i fatti erano fin troppo evidenti. Stava riflettendo su questo, quando Gon confermò i suoi sospetti.  
«Io credo che Leorio ti voglia molto bene», disse con una lieve tristezza nella voce.  
«Anch’io gli voglio bene. Anche se non nel modo in cui lui vorrebbe». La frase gli sfuggì prima che si rendesse conto di averla pronunciata.  
Gon parve non far caso al suo disagio. «Sì, ma questo non cambia le cose. Senti, perché oggi non vai a trovarlo?».  
Kurapika sospirò. «Oggi non posso. Comincio l’addestramento e la casa di Kuroro è piuttosto lontana».  
Il ragazzino si incupì, deluso. «Oh, capisco. Beh, allora verremo noi a trovarti, uno di questi giorni!  
Non vedo l’ora di vedere dove abiti adesso!».  
Colto da un pensiero improvviso, Kurapika si fece improvvisamente serio. «Gon…tu cosa pensi di Kuroro? Che sensazioni ti da?».  
Il ragazzo fu colto alla sprovvista e sgranò gli occhi castani. «In che senso?».  
«In ogni senso. Mi fido molto del tuo istinto e vorrei conoscere il tuo punto di vista».  
Gon rifletté attentamente per diversi istanti e infine parlò, lentamente, misurando le parole; un atteggiamento inusuale per lui. «È forte. Indubbiamente. Ho avvertito subito una potenza immensa provenire da lui…anzi, avvertivo qualcosa da prima di vederlo, quando ancora non era entrato nella biblioteca di casa Zaoldyeck. Per certi versi mi ricorda quell’Hisoka, ma non ma non so dirti perchè. Credo sia una persona fredda ma non è tutto qui». Si volse verso Kurapika e lo guardò fisso negli occhi. «Il suo odore non mi piace. C’è qualcosa in lui che mi fa paura».  
Il ragazzo soppesò con cura ogni parola, sorpreso dal turbamento dell’amico.  
«Però papà dice che è a posto…e anche il signor Van Helsing si fida di lui».  
«Io ho più fiducia in te».  
Alla secca affermazione di Kurapika, Gon arrossì.  
«Sono soltanto sensazioni!».  
«Il tuo sesto senso non è offuscato dalla razionalità, per questo sbaglia difficilmente».  
Il ragazzino sorrise accigliato. «Quindi non ho razionalità?! Beh…mi sa che hai ragione…».  
Dopo un attimo d’imbarazzo per le parole usate, Kurapika scoppiò a ridere e Gon lo imitò subito.  
Il suono della campanella giunse fino a loro e i due ragazzi si alzarono.  
«È meglio che vada», disse Gon spazzolandosi i pantaloni neri dai fili d’erba. «Ci si vede, Kura-chan!».  
Kurapika lo osservò allontanarsi verso l’ala delle medie e anche lui si avviò verso l’aula in cui si teneva la prossima lezione.  
Nessuno dei due se ne accorse: all’interno dell’edificio principale, dalla finestra della sala professori, Kuroro aveva osservato ogni loro mossa.

Quel pomeriggio Kurapika si dirigeva verso la sala degli allenamenti al primo piano di villa Okazaki. Erano tornati da scuola circa mezz’ora prima e appena rientrati Kuroro gli aveva ordinato di raggiungerlo per cominciare l’addestramento, senza specificare in cosa esso consistesse.  
Suo malgrado, il ragazzo era nervoso. La sua mente rifiutava di svuotarsi dai mille pensieri che lo assalivano e questo poteva essere dannoso: Gin gli aveva insegnato a rilassarsi prima di un combattimento, reale o simulato. Con la mente libera il corpo diventava più reattivo e si raggiungevano livelli altrimenti inaccessibili. Riprovò a concentrarsi ma fu inutile. Quella casa lo metteva a disagio e la sensazione negativa che aveva provato al suo arrivo era addirittura aumentata.  
Lasciò perdere definitivamente quel filo di pensieri quando arrivò alla porta al primo piano. Prese un respiro, afferrò la maniglia e spinse.  
Rimase senza fiato:la sala era ampia dal soffitto alto, il pavimento era in marmo grigio, i muri decorati da pannelli di legno. Un pesante lampadario dorato illuminava l’intero perimetro privo di mobili. Solo alcuni massicci candelabri a muro facevano bella mostra sulle pareti.  
«Vieni avanti», ordinò la voce di Kuroro facendolo sobbalzare.  
Lo individuò subito: era davanti a lui, al centro della sala. Si era tolto maglione e camicia mostrando un fisico perfettamente allenato, con i muscoli tesi e pronti a scattare.  
Kurapika obbedì alla richiesta portandosi a qualche metro da lui. Anche lui si era cambiato e al posto dell’uniforme della scuola indossava un paio di jeans e una camicia. Osservò il suo nuovo insegnante e non poté fare a meno di provare un principio di soggezione: non sapeva quanti anni avesse, probabilmente era sulla trentina, e sembrava in una forma fisica perfetta. Il metro e settanta scarso del ragazzo era a dir poco sovrastato dalla considerevole altezza dell’altro; la sua testa gli arrivava a stento alla spalla e il modo in cui lo osservava, letteralmente dall’alto in basso, non faceva che acuire la sua irritazione.  
«Direi di non perdere tempo e di passare ai fatti. Non conosco il tuo livello di potenza, anche se Gin mi ha assicurato che sei in assoluto il migliore in fatto di tecnica di combattimento». Sorrise sarcastico, quasi a voler sottolineare quanto trovasse esagerate le parole del suo collega. «Quindi non mi resta che sottoporti ad un piccolo esame».  
«Non dovevamo cominciare l’addestramento?», chiese Kurapika accigliandosi.  
«Infatti, ma per farlo mi occorre prima testare le tue abilità». Kuroro lo studiò con malcelato interesse. Fece un passo indietro continuando a tenere gli occhi su di lui. «Sarà come una simulazione: da questo momento devi agire come se io fossi un vampiro, senza alcun riguardo. Dal canto mio, mi comporterò come tale. Puoi usare qualsiasi arma o tecnica un tuo possesso».  
Kurapika non se lo fece ripetere e subito estrasse le spade, che scintillarono sotto la luce dorata della sala. Kuroro fissò la croce d’argento del ragazzo e, per un istante, lo sguardo avido della sera prima gli attraversò il volto.  
«Davvero notevole», commentò con un sorrisetto. «È opera tua?».  
Il ragazzo sostenne il suo sguardo e i suoi occhi si indurirono. «Sì. Ho legato le spade alla croce con una tecnica particolare. In pratica è come se il ciondolo fosse la loro guaina. Non potevo certo andarmene in giro per Tokyo portandole al fianco, non credi?».  
«Non fa una piega. Volevo proprio vedere in azione le famose Netzach e Tsadkiel*1».  
Kuroro scomparve all’improvviso dalla sua posizione, lasciando Kurapika spiazzato. La frazione di secondo successiva il ragazzo fu colpito in volto da un colpo così potente da farlo finire a terra. Sbatté dolorosamente la testa sul pavimento e una miriade di puntini luminosi esplose davanti ai suoi occhi. Avvertì appena in tempo lo spostamento d’aria e si scansò giusto in tempo per evitare un pugno, che andò a colpire il marmo liscio sotto di lui.  
Si rialzò con uno scatto, le spade incrociate in difesa, e osservò Kuroro allibito mentre cercava di schiarirsi la vista: il colpo che aveva dato al pavimento avrebbe dovuto come minimo rompergli la mano.  
«E allora?», ghignò l’uomo beffardo. «Uno a zero per me».  
Ah, era così? Se era il gioco pesante che voleva, poteva senz’altro accontentarlo.  
Kurapika fece un balzo e attaccò con due fendenti talmente rapidi che le lame lasciarono scie argentee nell’aria. Kuroro evitò l’assalto con un movimento felino, senza indietreggiare. Si spostava con la rapidità di un serpente ed era velocissimo. Ai nuovi tentativi del ragazzo di penetrare la sua difesa, reagì con movimenti fulminei, evitando le lame per un soffio, gli occhi fissi in quelli del giovane.  
L’ira cominciò a invadere rapidamente Kurapika. Non era soltanto la vanificazione dei suoi attacchi ad irritarlo, ma soprattutto la sensazione di essere preso in giro, come se l’altro fosse convinto della propria superiorità.  
 _Crede di avere già vinto._  
Decise di fare una finta, tentando un affondo per poi cambiare traiettoria all’ultimo momento: la lama prese di striscio il fianco di Kuroro, che balzò indietro di colpo.  
Si scrutarono diversi istanti spostandosi entrambi di lato, tracciando un cerchio invisibile a separarli, gli occhi acquamarina fissi in quelli di onice. Kurapika osservò a fondo quel volto, cercando il minimo cambiamento che avrebbe preannunciato la prossima mossa. Non notò nulla e fu preso totalmente alla sprovvista quando Kuroro scomparve nuovamente per giungere alle sue spalle. Prima che il ragazzo potesse fare una sola mossa fu afferrato per le braccia da una stretta d’acciaio.  
«Ti sei scoperto», disse Kuroro senza il minimo cenno di affanno nella voce. «Se fossi un vampiro sai cosa farei ora, vero?».  
Si chinò allusivamente sul suo collo e Kurapika avvertì i propri occhi cambiare. Provò a divincolarsi ma il suo avversario rafforzò la presa, quasi bloccandogli la circolazione. Prima di perdere forza nelle braccia, con un abile gioco di polso, il giovane roteò l’impugnatura di Netzach e fece scattare verso l’alto la punta della spada. Kuroro allentò la morsa e, con uno strattone, il ragazzo fu libero. Si volse immediatamente e mise qualche metro tra di loro.  
Sul collo del suo avversario spiccava un lungo graffio purpureo; non era profondo ma un sottile rivolo di sangue scendeva da esso fino al torace scolpito.  
Kuroro sembrò non farci caso, troppo concentrato sul mutamento degli occhi del ragazzo. «Vedo che sai anche graffiare, micetto».  
«Potrei farti di peggio».  
Kuroro rise. «Il gioco potrebbe andare per le lunghe. Ti va di accelerare i tempi? I preliminari mi hanno sempre annoiato».  
Kurapika non riuscì neppure a capire quando si fosse mosso. Di punto in bianco si ritrovò assalito da una raffica di colpi, così potenti e così bene assestati che riuscì a stento ed evitare i peggiori. Tuttavia, nonostante eresse immediatamente la sua difesa perse terreno rapidamente: fu colpito ai fianchi, allo stomaco, alle braccia…Non riusciva a vedere i movimenti dell’avversario, né tanto meno a prevederli. Un colpo particolarmente potente gli fece perdere la presa sulla spada che impugnava con la sinistra e il suo avversario fu pronto ad impossessarsene.  
L’attacco cessò. Ansante e leggermente stordito per via dei colpi ricevuti, Kurapika si raddrizzò e osservò Kuroro rigirarsi Tsadkiel tra le mani.  
«Questo ti costerà parecchi punti. Hai fornito un arma al nemico. E’ sufficiente pressarti un po’ per sfinirti? Dov’è tutta l’abilità di cui parlava Gin? Se è questa la tua attuale potenza non hai speranze contro Lucipher».  
Al suono di quel nome gli occhi di Kurapika mandarono fiamme di fuoco. Attaccò senza pensare e Kuroro, servendosi della spada, parò senza fatica il suo fendente. Il ragazzo continuò a colpire senza sosta, spinto unicamente dalla furia ma i suoi colpi, per quanto forti e precisi, vennero inesorabilmente bloccati.  
«Svuota la mente», disse all’improvviso Kuroro senza abbassare la difesa. «Combattere animato dall’ira può essere pericoloso».  
«Chiudi la bocca e deciditi a fare sul serio!», gridò Kurapika.  
«Come preferisci, allora».  
In un istante Kuroro ribaltò la situazione: roteò la spada sopra la testa e prese ad attaccare. Il primo colpo arrivò talmente rapido che Kurapika parò appena in tempo e le lame cozzarono in un forte clangore, sprigionando una pioggia di scintille. Avvertì la vibrazione risalire dal polso fino alla spalla e il braccio destro fu attraversato da un freddo formicolio. Di nuovo, Kuroro lo tempestò di affondi sospingendolo indietro, sempre più indietro, verso la parete.  
 _È fortissimo,_ pensò Kurapika mentre le sue braccia perdevano forza sotto quei colpi micidiali.  
Kuroro penetrò tre volte la sua difesa, colpendolo di striscio al braccio sinistro, sopra il ginocchio destro e sulla guancia. Lo fece con rapidità, rendendo la punta della spada praticamente invisibile e Kurapika ebbe l’assoluta certezza che si stesse divertendo immensamente.  
 _Sta solo giocando con me, se solo volesse potrebbe uccidermi senza problemi. Non sta prendendo sul serio questo allenamento…_  
Alla considerazione fu infiammato dall’ira e gettando al vento anni di insegnamenti tentò un affondo, con l’intenzione di colpire, di ferire quel volto sarcastico, senza curarsi delle conseguenze. Kuroro parò il colpo, e con un’abile torsione del polso gli strappò la spada. Il movimento fu talmente potente che Kurapika si piegò su un ginocchio e prima che potesse rialzarsi si ritrovò la punta di Netzach contro lo zigomo.  
Sollevò lo sguardo, ansimando pesantemente e incontrò gli occhi magnetici di Kuroro: sorrideva.  
«Sei morto», proferì con una punta soddisfatta nella voce.  
Il ragazzo gli rimandò un’occhiata di puro veleno e fece per scansare la lama e rialzarsi. Avvertì immediatamente il bruciore appena sotto l’occhio e si immobilizzò sorpreso.  
«Fermo. L’allenamento non è finito».  
«Allora restituiscimi la spada e riprendiamo».  
Kuroro studiò il ragazzo a terra, e il suo sorriso si allargò. «Questa parte è terminata e direi che non meriti più di un cinque». Fece scivolare la punta sul viso dell’avversario e la fermò sotto il mento. Fece una leggera pressione verso l’alto costringendo Kurapika a rimettersi in piedi, dopodiché spostò la lama contro la sua gola e lo fece indietreggiare fino a quando lo mise con le spalle al muro.  
«Alza le braccia».  
«Cosa…?».  
Kurapika non poté aggiungere altro: Kuroro gettò a terra la spada e gli fu addosso, bloccandolo contro la parete; in un attimo gli afferrò i polsi e li legò con una robusta fune, gli sollevò le braccia sopra la testa e assicurò la corda ad uno dei pesanti candelabri fissati al muro. Armeggiò ancora per qualche secondo con i nodi, controllando che fossero ben stretti, poi fece un passo indietro, come per ammirare l’opera.  
Kurapika strattonò con forza le funi. «Che diavolo credi di fare?!».  
«Mi sembrava di essere stato chiaro: devi considerarmi un vampiro. E adesso sei in una brutta situazione».  
Kuroro si avvicinò posandogli una mano sul volto, togliendo il sangue che colava dalla piccola ferita, indugiando sui suoi occhi. Kurapika non abbassò lo sguardo ma ebbe un sussulto quando si sentì premere una mano contro la schiena. Kuroro lo avvicinò brutalmente, facendo aderire con forza il proprio corpo a quello del ragazzo e si chinò sul suo collo, poggiando le labbra su quella pelle chiara e perfetta.  
Kurapika era immobile, il cuore che batteva impazzito alimentato da una sensazione di pericolo imminente. La croce tra i loro due corpi alternava vampate di calore a gelide scariche ghiacciate che lo confondevano e lo indebolivano. Era come se il ciondolo volesse respingere e richiedere quel contatto allo stesso tempo.  
 _Che sta succedendo?_  
Cercò di schiarirsi la vista annebbiata e si divincolò dalla stretta. Sentì le labbra di Kuroro contro il suo collo stendersi in un sorriso, prima di essere dischiuse per addentare leggermente la sua pelle.  
Il ragazzo sbarrò gli occhi e gli sfuggì un gemito di dolore e sorpresa.  
«Ehi…ehi! Smettila!».  
Kuroro gli passò la mano libera sulla nuca, inclinandogli la testa in un’angolazione più comoda. Di nuovo Kurapika si lamentò impercettibilmente, quando le dita dell’uomo si strinsero sui suoi capelli, mentre continuava ad alternare piccoli morsi e lievi leccate sulla sua gola.  
Il giovane si agitò con maggiore foga e mosse il capo per quanto gli era concesso dalla stretta in cui era imprigionato: si ritrovò l’orecchio di Kuroro a portata di labbra e senza pensarci due volte lo morse con tutta la forza che aveva.  
Lo sentì gemere e istantaneamente si staccò dal suo collo cercando di allontanarsi. Kurapika mollò la presa e l’uomo fece un passo indietro, la sorpresa dipinta sul volto mentre si tastava il lobo sanguinante. Per un istante lo guardò con espressione talmente rabbiosa che il ragazzo pensò che lo avrebbe colpito; invece il suo volto tornò impassibile si distese in un ghigno felino.  
«Ma che bravo! Sai difenderti bene per essere solo un cucciolo».  
Kurapika sputò un getto di saliva per liberarsi del sapore del sangue di Kuroro e lo guardò furioso. «Tu prova a toccarmi un’altra volta e ti stacco la testa!».  
L’uomo scoppiò a ridere e si avvicinò di nuovo. «Ehi, hai frainteso! Questa è una simulazione, ricordi? Bene, fai conto di essere stato morso. La prossima volta ricordati di attaccare per primo».  
Il ragazzo si ritrasse contro la parete mentre Kuroro gli afferrava rudemente il mento. «Buona idea comunque quella di usare le zanne, micetto». Fu talmente veloce che Kurapika non poté evitarlo: sbatté letteralmente le labbra sulle sue con un unico rapido movimento, separandosene l’istante successivo.  
«Scusa, ma sei toppo invitante», sussurrò prima di lasciarlo e di voltarsi. Raccolse da terra le spade e si incamminò.  
Kurapika lo osservò mentre si avviava verso la porta, ritrovando la voce all’improvviso. «Ehi, cos’hai in mente adesso?! Liberami, bastardo!».  
«No, no, no…non si parla in questo modo al proprio supervisore. Devi essere rieducato completamente». Kuroro aprì la porta e si voltò. «Non avertene a male, in fondo mi hai chiesto tu di fare sul serio. Seconda fase dell’allenamento: sopravvivi». Con un ultimo ghigno si rischiuse l’uscio alle spalle, facendo scattare la serratura chiudendolo dentro.  
Kurapika rimase a fissare la porta attonito. La furia omicida per il ‘bacio’ ricevuto, lasciò immediatamente posto ad un’intensa preoccupazione. _Sopravvivi_ …che diavolo significava?  
Se l’era appena domandato quando il freddo glaciale della morte piombò su di lui…da ogni angolo della stanza.

Kuroro aprì la porta del suo studio, raggiunse la scrivania, si infilò una camicia pulita e si lasciò cadere sulla poltrona.  
«Sei ferito?», domandò una voce dal fondo della stanza.  
Kuroro sorrise mentre Pakunoda si avvicinava. «Già».  
«Non credi sia troppo presto? Se gli accadesse qualcosa…».  
«Non ti preoccupare, se la caverà».  
Kuroro premette il tasto d’invio del pc e il monitor si accese all’istante, mostrando varie schermate della sala degli allenamenti. Schiacciò diversi tasti, restringendo l’inquadratura su Kurapika, si appoggiò allo schienale imbottito cercando una posizione più comoda e parlò rivolto all’immagine: «Vediamo come ne esci, bellezza».

Kurapika fu psicologicamente pronto prima di vedere i primi vampiri riversarsi nella sala, provenienti da entrate nascoste. Sapeva che erano molti e sapeva che tra loro vi erano degli imperiali. Osservò i non-morti portarsi istintivamente verso di lui, mentre continuava a strattonare le funi che lo tenevano legato. Dopo un colpo più forte degli altri sentì il candelabro muoversi e si concesse un breve sospiro di sollievo: se fosse riuscito a strapparlo dal muro poteva liberarsi. Il problema era il tempo che ci avrebbe messo…  
Quasi gli avesse letto nel pensiero, un vampiro balzò su di lui ringhiando. Il ragazzo gli sferrò un calcio che lo allontanò ma quel gesto non fece che alimentare la furia degli altri. Il sangue che si stava coagulando sulla piccola ferita allo zigomo non faceva che aumentare la loro fame e ben presto si ritrovò circondato da quell’orda demoniaca. Un vampiro particolarmente grosso fece un passo avanti e lo studiò circospetto, fissando i suoi occhi in quelli scarlatti del giovane. Apparve stupito e subito dopo ghignò passandosi la lingua sulle labbra pallide.  
Gli furono addosso ancora e ancora, mentre lui si difendeva come meglio poteva usando i calci, senza smettere di dare possenti strattoni alle corde che gli segavano i polsi, sentendo l’intonaco cadergli sulle spalle…  
Cinque artigli colpirono il muro ad un millimetro dalla sua testa e lui rispose con un potente colpo.  
I vampiri si ricompattarono: non osavano attaccarlo da vicino, avevano capito chi era e temevano un’improvvisa reazione, ma presto lo avrebbero assalito in massa. Erano come api sul miele.  
Li vide avvicinarsi cautamente, in tutto erano una ventina; uno di loro sorrise mellifluo: «Non fare così, piccolo. Vogliamo solo giocare».  
Gli altri risero, mentre alcuni si portarono ai lati del ragazzo…  
Kurapika sentì il suo istinto di cacciatore ribollire, il suo sangue di dhampire pompare più forte nelle vene e la croce sul suo petto passare dal freddo al caldo.  
Con un potente strattone il candelabro cedette e lui fu libero, giusto un istante prima che i vampiri lo attaccassero: si servì del pesante oggetto dorato per difendersi e colpire e riuscì ad allontanare tre dei suoi aggressori. _Così non va, non posso continuare a difendermi devo attaccare!_  
Ma come? Non poteva servirsi di Netzach e Tsadkiel era totalmente disarmato…Un nuovo assalto lo costrinse a concentrarsi sulla lotta. I vampiri ringhiarono affamati fendendo l’aria con i loro artigli. Kurapika evitò e parò gli affondi, i movimenti impacciati dalle funi che ancora gli legavano i polsi. Colse l’occasione quando un non-morto tentò di colpirlo alla gola: sollevò le mani nel punto esatto in cui gli artigli calarono, recidendo le corde. Era libero…  
Un dolore acuto, feroce, micidiale, lo colse alla schiena facendolo urlare mentre stoffa e carne gli venivano strappati. L’istante dopo fu colpito al fianco destro e sbatté contro la parete. Cadde in ginocchio con la vista ostacolata dalle lacrime di dolore e fu afferrato per i capelli e sollevato da terra. Cercò di colpire il mostro ma questo sembrava immune ai suoi pugni. Il dolore alla testa era accecante, il fianco gli era diventato insensibile, la schiena stava per andare a fuoco…Un’idea gli balzò nella mente all’improvviso, chiara come un fulmine in quella tempesta di dolore. Non era pratico di queste cose ma aveva comunque imparato la teoria. _E ora mettiamolo in pratica._  
Concentrò il potere che scaturiva direttamente dal suo interno, finché lo sentì sulla punta delle dita, raccolse il fiato che gli restava e gridò: « _Praesidio!_ *2».  
Il vampiro lasciò la presa e fu sbalzato a metri di distanza e così tutti quelli che si trovavano vicino, sospinti da una forza soverchiante che spostò l’aria nella stanza.  
Kurapika cadde a terra e riprese fiato, grato che avesse funzionato. Si alzò e guardò i vampiri aggirarsi rabbiosi al di là della barriera invisibile. Un paio tentarono di attaccare ma furono inesorabilmente respinti, emettendo guaiti di dolore.  
Doveva tentare, non aveva scelta; la protezione non avrebbe resistito per molto sotto gli attacchi di tutti quei vampiri. Gin gli aveva ripetuto fino alla nausea di non servirsi di quelle tecniche fono a che non fosse stato certo del risultato. Bastava un errore o la minima esitazione e si rischiava la vita: quelli non erano incantesimi o roba del genere, erano vere e proprie richieste…richieste fatte agli Elementi o direttamente ai loro creatori.  
Finora Kurapika non se ne era mai servito perché sapeva di non avere la preparazione adeguata…Tuttavia non si trovava nella condizione di poter scegliere. Sapeva che fino a quando i suoi occhi rimanevano scarlatti aveva maggiori possibilità di successo, in quanto il suo potere aumentava considerevolmente.  
Non perse altro tempo: si tolse la croce e si portò lentamente in avanti per guadagnare terreno. La barriera crollò all’improvviso, e la dissolvenza si abbatté violenta su di lui; barcollò come colpito da una pugnalata al petto, prima di cominciare a correre. Evitò i vampiri con movimenti rapidissimi e agili balzi, guadagnando il centro della sala. Posò a terra la croce e si spostò veloce a ridosso della parete accanto alla porta. I non morti erano a dir poco furiosi e si avventarono famelici su di lui in un unico assalto collettivo.  
Per la seconda volta Kurapika richiamò la forza che sembrava venire meno. Fissò lo sguardo sui vampiri e all’improvviso non era più in quella sala: era a casa, nelle isolate e fredde terre del Lokuso, e quella era la Brigata dell’Illusione…  
Le parole esplosero sulle sue labbra, potenti e letali.  
«FLAMMEA TEMPESTAS!*3».  
La croce d’argento brillò per un istante di un cupo rosso e si fece incandescente; il pavimento prese a tremare sempre più forte, e prima che i vampiri potessero rendersi conto di quello che stava per accadere, il fuoco esplose direttamente dall’argento sacro: una gigantesca, accecante croce composta interamente di fiamme si allargò nella sala con un boato assordante, bruciando tutto ciò che incontrava. Il calore salì rendendo l’aria irrespirabile. I vampiri urlarono, cercarono di fuggire, di domare l’incendio, ma fu inutile. Bruciarono tutti, dal primo all’ultimo, imperfetti e imperiali, tra strazianti grida di dolore.  
Le fiamme si alzarono, alimentate da quel combustibile, lambendo il soffitto e Kurapika si portò un braccio a proteggersi il volto, premendo la schiena contro la parete.  
Poi il fuoco cominciò a scemare rapidamente, riacquistando la forma di croce. Le lingue di fuoco crepitarono nell’aria ancora per qualche momento, prima di essere riassorbite dalla piccola croce sul pavimento. La sala parve piombare nella penombra dopo tutta quella luce. Kurapika si alzò lentamente riprendendo a respirare e osservò la propria opera: la sala era annerita e bruciacchiata, i pannelli che rivestivano le pareti irrimediabilmente distrutti. I vampiri erano scomparsi. Il fuoco sacro estinto. Era finita.  
Mosse qualche passo verso il centro della sala e raccolse il suo ciondolo: scottava, ma non vi fece caso. Un rumore secco giunse dalla porta e il ragazzo si avviò in quella direzione: era aperta.  
Uscì nel corridoio, deciso a mettere più distanza possibile tra lui e quella sala. Attraversò lentamente il corridoio, il respiro affannoso, la debolezza sempre più schiacciante. Sentiva qualcosa di bagnato e caldo colargli sui reni lungo la schiena, che pareva essere stata strappata in più parti. Proseguì finché non arrivò allo studio e aprì la porta senza bussare. Kuroro era seduto in poltrona, dietro la scrivania; Pakunoda stava alle sue spalle.  
I loro occhi si incrociarono.  
«Dieci e lode», proferì l’uomo applaudendo lentamente. «Uno spettacolo incredibile! Un’evocazione perfetta».  
Kurapika marciò verso di lui, dimentico per un istante del dolore che lo attraversava, lo afferrò per il collo della camicia e lo colpì in viso con quanta forza aveva. «Brutto bastardo psicopatico! Avevi intenzione di uccidermi?!».  
Pakunoda fece un passo avanti minacciosa, ma si bloccò ad un gesto di Kuroro. Guardò Kurapika ripulendosi il labbro sanguinante col dorso della mano, e nella sua calma agghiacciante il ragazzo lesse una concreta minaccia.  
«Sono stato molto chiaro con te. Finora hai giocato a fare l’Hunter ma ora si fa sul serio. Se non fossi stato in grado di eliminare quegli esseri non avrebbe avuto senso continuare con l’addestramento».  
Kurapika sgranò gli occhi incredulo e il suo sguardo cadde sul monitor sulla scrivania, da cui si aveva una panoramica della sala degli allenamenti.  
«Addestramento?!». Scoppiò in una risata amara. «Certo, tu lo chiami addestramento! Invece è soltanto una farsa! Hai organizzato tutto al solo scopo di divertirti, non è vero?!».  
«Adesso calmati».  
« _Calmarmi?! Mi calmerò soltanto quando me ne sarò andato!_ ».  
Si volse e fece per tornare alla porta ma Kuroro lo afferrò per un braccio e lo fece voltare. «Dunque è così. Vorresti andartene, scappare. Non pensavo fossi un codardo».  
Kurapika fece per colpirlo di nuovo ma questa volta Kuroro parò il suo pugno afferrandogli il polso.  
«NON PROVARE A GIUDICARMI! TU NON SAI NIENTE DI ME!».  
«So quanto basta! Se i miei metodi sono troppo pesanti per te, parlane al Consiglio e torna pure alla tua vecchia vita. Ma cosa farai quando incontrerai Lucipher?».  
«QUESTO NON TI RIGUARDA!...».  
Una fitta improvvisa al petto lo fece piegare in due. Sarebbe caduto a terra se Kuroro non lo avesse sorretto.  
«Lo vedi? Sei solo un bambino. Un bambino con un bisogno disperato di qualcuno che si occupi di te. Pensiamo a curare quelle ferite. Pakunoda, porta il necessario».  
La donna uscì rapida dalla sala mentre il ragazzo tentò di raddrizzarsi. Il dolore andava e veniva con regolari fitte: il bruciore infernale alla schiena si mescolò al prezzo richiestogli dalle evocazioni.  
«Non sono un bambino!».  
Kurapika cercò di scostarsi da lui ma vacillò sulle gambe; Kuroro lo trattenne nella sua presa ferrea e fece una risata sommessa.  
«Se affermi questo, allora smettila di fare i capricci. Riprenderai ad offendermi quando starai meglio».  
Gli passò un braccio attorno alla vita e lo condusse alla sua stanza, aiutandolo a mantenersi in piedi e ignorando le sue deboli proteste.  
Arrivati lo fece sedere sul letto e Kurapika mandò un gemito di dolore.  
«Spogliati».  
Il ragazzo ebbe uno scatto. « _Cosa?!_ ».  
«La camicia». Kuroro rise di nuovo. «Non stai tanto male se ti fai certe idee».  
Dopo un attimo di esitazione, Kurapika obbedì sbottonandosi la camicia e facendosela scivolare giù dalle spalle. Soffocò un grido quando la stoffa imbrattata di sangue si staccò dalla schiena.  
Pakunoda arrivò portando una borsa nera e la porse a Kuroro. Anche nel suo stato dolorante, il ragazzo notò lo strano movimento della donna: estremamente cauto, quasi stesse maneggiando una bomba. Kuroro estrasse una boccetta e l’aprì. «Questo farà male».  
Senza dargli il tempo di prepararsi versò l’acqua sacra sulle ferite. Kurapika urlò senza riuscire a trattenersi e strinse le lenzuola con forza. Gli pareva di avere un tizzone ardente conficcato nella schiena. I lunghi tagli diagonali fumarono a contatto con l’acqua, che evaporò all’istante. Ci vollero altre due boccette prima che le ferite si facessero meno marcate e questa volta Kurapika strinse i denti per trattenere le grida. A lavoro terminato la schiena pulsava ancora infiammata e rovente ma il dolore era diminuito. Attese che Kuroro finisse di esaminarlo, poi fece per alzarsi.  
«No», ordinò l’uomo posandogli una mano sulla spalla sospingendolo a sedersi di nuovo. Gli porse una nuova boccetta. «Bevi».  
«Non ce n’è bisogno».  
« _Bevi_ ».  
Kurapika alzò la testa. I suoi occhi sfumavano dall’intenso scarlatto al loro colore abituale, simile ai riflessi di un cristallo. Scostò la mano di Kuroro bruscamente. «Non mi serve! Mi sento già meglio».  
Kuroro trasse un sospiro spazientito. «Decidi: o la bevi spontaneamente, o te la faccio bere io».  
Il ragazzo lo osservò al colmo della frustrazione e gli strappò di mano la boccetta. La vuotò in tre sorsi e gliela restituì.  
«Bene», disse Kuroro soddisfatto. «Adesso puoi rimettertela».  
Kurapika seguì il suo sguardo e si guardò stupito la mano destra: stringeva ancora la croce, tanto forte che l’argento aveva lasciato un segno sul suo palmo. Se la mise al collo e si alzò.  
«Hai davvero intenzione di andartene?», chiese Kuroro senza curiosità.  
Il ragazzo non rispose. Non lo sapeva. Una parte di lui voleva lasciare quella casa e allontanarsi da quel pazzo…ma l’altra non voleva dargliela vinta. Ormai era una questione personale, di orgoglio, una questione tra lui e Kuroro.  
«No», rispose infine.  
Se ne pentì subito, vedendo l’espressione trionfale sul volto dell’altro.  
«Magnifico. Sarebbe stato davvero un peccato…proprio adesso che siamo diventati amici».  
« _Amici?!_ ».  
«Datti una ripulita prima di cena, sei un vero disastro».  
Kuroro uscì seguito da Pakunoda, la quale gettò un’ultima occhiata ostile al ragazzo.  
Una volta rimasto solo, Kurapika si diresse verso il bagno. In effetti si sentiva sporco e appiccicoso, e aveva addosso l’odore del sangue e dei vampiri.  
Aprì la cabina della doccia, si spogliò completamente e aprì l’acqua calda. Il primo contatto del getto limpido sul viso lo rianimò: gettò la testa all’indietro lasciando che l’acqua gli scorresse nei capelli, scendendo lungo tutto il corpo. I suoi muscoli contratti si sciolsero immediatamente, rivelando solo in quel momento quanto fossero tesi. Si rilassò completamente e finalmente la sua mente si svuotò.  
Quando uscì, dieci minuto dopo, si sentiva decisamente meglio. Tornò in stanza terminando di asciugarsi, gettò da una parte la salvietta e indossò degli abiti puliti. Incrociò la sua immagine nello specchio appeso alla parete: aveva un piccolo taglio sullo zigomo e un livido rosso sul collo. Si passò una mano nei capelli bagnati e ripensò all’accaduto. Sobbalzò quando un lungo fischio giunse alle sue spalle.  
«Però! A quanto pare ti ha lasciato proprio un bel segno!».  
Kurapika si voltò e il sangue gli gelò nelle vene: fronte a lui c’era Hisoka, che gli sorrideva.  
«Buona sera, dolcezza. Non sei felice di vedermi?».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1Netzach e Tsadkiel- sono termini della tradizione ebraica e significano ‘verità - vittoria’ (Netzach) e ‘giustizia di Dio’ (Tsadkiel). Il secondo è un nome angelico.  
> *2Praesidio- in latino significa ‘protezione’.  
> *3Flammea tempestas- in latino significa ‘tempesta infuocata’.
> 
> Grazie a tutti, in particolare a chi ha lasciato un kudos! ^_^


	6. Peccato mortale

_Ricordo che in quel periodo attendevo l’alba quasi con disperazione. Mi rendevo conto di vivere in tutto e per tutto come un vampiro: nel buio, animato da un istinto più forte della ragione, strappando le vite di coloro che incrociavano la mia strada. E questo cominciava a spaventarmi._  
_In fondo, non ero molto diverso da loro e la luce aveva iniziato ad infastidirmi._   
_Nelle tenebre, riuscivo a mascherare meglio le mie paure…ma allo stesso tempo sprofondavo sempre di più in quel baratro che minacciava di inghiottirmi._

CAPITOLO V   
_ Peccato mortale _

  


  
  


Gli occhi di Kurapika si riaccesero all’istante e il fuoco riprese a danzare nelle sue iridi.  
«Che diavolo ci fai qui?!».  
«Non certo quello che pensi tu», disse Hisoka sfoderando quell’espressione che spesso causava al suo interlocutore un bisogno insopportabile di prenderlo a pugni. «E giusto per sapere: tu cos’avresti in mente?».  
Il ragazzo fece un passo indietro continuando ad osservarlo. Non era dell’umore adatto per le prese in giro.  
«Avanti, perché non ti rilassi? Ti posso assicurare che non ho intenzioni ostili. Inoltre sei disarmato…o sbaglio?».  
Un’espressione di puro orrore si dipinse sul volto del giovane: quel maledetto di Kuroro aveva ancora le sue spade!  
«Posso combattere anche senza armi».  
«Lo so. Ma ti ripeto che _non_ voglio battermi…ora».  
Kurapika colse la sfumatura nella pausa e fece uno sforzo notevole per abbassare la guardia.  
«Allora taglia corto: cosa vuoi?».  
Hisoka si sedette sulla poltrona con un movimento fluido ed elegante, che ricordò al ragazzo un serpente che avvolge le sue spire.  
«Kuroro non sa che sono qui ed è meglio che non lo sappia. Non vuole che io mi avvicini a te…o meglio, non vuole che _nessuno_ si avvicini a te. Sai, non sopporta quando altri toccano le sue cose».  
«Beh, io non sono di Kuroro», disse Kurapika con forza, mentre i suoi occhi tornavano del loro limpido color acquamarina. «E comunque, non sapevo che vi conosceste».  
«Da parecchio tempo, veramente. Si può dire tutto di quell’uomo, ma di certo ha buon gusto».  
Squadrò il ragazzo con i suoi occhi freddi e la sua espressione divenne ferina.  
Kurapika avrebbe voluto ucciderlo. Aveva la sgradevole sensazione che Hisoka fosse lì da parecchio tempo, e l’idea di essere stato spiato da un tipo simile stava risvegliando in lui quell’istinto che lo spingeva a desiderare l’estinzione di quella maledetta razza di mostri. Un pensiero improvviso sgombrò la sua mente da quelle riflessioni.  
«Perché non ti ho sentito?».  
Hisoka rise sinistramente. «Sarà perché non mi rifletto negli specchi», disse indicando il grande specchio alle spalle del ragazzo.  
«Ho detto che non ti ho _sentito_ », sbottò Kurapika irritato. «Quando un vampiro si avvicina sento una sensazione di gelo».  
«Ooh! Certo! Ho nascosto la mia presenza, tutto qui».  
«Mi stai prendendo in giro?! Ti ho appena detto che…».  
Hisoka alzò una mano per ottenere silenzio e il ragazzo si bloccò. «Ah, dolcezza…ti hanno insegnato le basi ma la tua preparazione presenta parecchie lacune. Alcuni vampiri, pochi a dire il vero, possono celare la propria presenza persino ai dhampire. Dal canto mio, a volte posso anche decidere di godermi una giornata di sole!».  
Kurapika cercò di nascondere il disagio che quelle parole avevano causato in lui. Possibile che fosse vero? D’altra parte che ragione poteva avere Hisoka di mentire?  
«I consacrati si espongono al sole senza subirne le conseguenze, ma che fossero in grado di nascondersi ai dhampire mi sembra decisamente troppo».  
«E lo è. Il sangue di vampiro che scorre in voi vi permette di braccarci con facilità, così come alimenta la vostra brama di annientarci per cercare di cancellare la maledizione che voi stessi vi portate addosso».  
Kurapika inarcò un sopracciglio. «Fai della psicanalisi adesso?».  
Hisoka scrollò le spalle. «È sempre interessante vedere le cose dalla parte del nemico. E ti informo che io non sono un consacrato, ma un imperiale».  
Gli occhi di Kurapika si dilatarono per lo stupore, mentre un forte sentore di minaccia gli si abbatteva addosso.  
«Sì, lo so, Gin lo aveva detto, ma solo per tranquillizzare i presenti. Sai, le giovani leve con i loro nobili ideali non avrebbero compreso. Io collaboro con il Consiglio a volte, se posso ricavarne qualcosa».  
«E cosa ci guadagneresti?», domandò il ragazzo dominando a fatica l’istinto di attaccarlo.  
Hisoka alzò le sopracciglia con fare ovvio. «Ad esempio il fatto di non avere Hunters che capitano tra capo e collo un giorno si e uno no. Io do una mano e loro mi lasciano in pace, e questo è tutto».  
«E chiudono un occhio anche sulle tue abitudini alimentari?». Non gli sembrava possibile che il Consiglio passasse sopra al fatto che Hisoka era un imperiale, con tutto ciò che comportava. Ma forse, rifletté, c’erano parecchie cose che non sapeva sui metodi dei cacciatori. _E soprattutto sui loro informatori…Ragionano sul fatto che il fine giustifica i mezzi._  
«Mi basta cacciare fuori dalla loro giurisdizione…o essere abbastanza abile da non lasciare tracce», spiegò il vampiro con malcelato autocompiacimento. «Comunque si da il caso che io appartenga a questa elitè: vampiri particolarmente potenti. Dopo un paio di secoli, il sangue umano di cui ci nutriamo riattiva le autodifese. Croci, acqua santa e quant’altro non ci toccano più. Il trascorrere del tempo ci fortifica».  
Kurapika scosse la testa. «E vi rende anche parecchio egocentrici».  
Hisoka scoppiò a ridere. «Oh, no dal canto mio lo sono sempre stato. Merito anche del periodo in cui sono nato: dico sempre che il millesettecentosessanta è stato un ottimo anno per venire al mondo. Un’epoca d’oro, priva di inibizioni ma colma di ipocrisia».  
«Appartenevi a una famiglia nobile per caso?», chiese Kurapika mascherando la sorpresa. _Ha quasi duecentocinquant’anni! Ecco perché è così dannatamente forte!_  
L’altro fece uno sguardo sorpreso. «Da cosa l’hai capito?».  
Il ragazzo scrollò le spalle. «Mi chiedevo da dove venisse quell’aria da snob».  
«Touché! A proposito, hai intenzione di restartene in piedi ancora per molto? La cena viene servita alle sette e per allora sarà meglio che me ne sia andato».  
Kurapika incrociò le braccia contro il petto e osservò l’ospite con circospezione. «Grazie, preferisco rimanere dove sono».  
Hisoka sbuffò. «Fa come ti pare. Vengo a farti una visita di cortesia e ad aggiornarti sulle ultime  
novità e guarda come vengo trattato!».  
«Aggiornarmi…che vai farneticando?!».  
«Come, non te ne sei accorto? Da quando sei qui i tuoi contatti col mondo sono stati completamente tagliati: niente più notti di caccia, niente più incontri coi tuoi amici…».  
«Sono qui solo da un paio di giorni!».  
Hisoka fece un ghigno. «Allora ti interesserà sapere che poco fa i tuoi amici hanno suonato alla porta d’ingresso. E che sono stati invitati ad andarsene».  
Kurapika sgranò gli occhi. «Cosa?!».  
«È la verità. Erano i due Hunter, l’esorcista e il bambino, e il vampiro Zaoldyeck».  
La rabbia montò rapida dentro di lui come un fiume in piena. Kuroro li aveva mandati via senza nemmeno interpellarlo.  
«Quel bastardo!», sibilò con un rapido scintillio di rubino negli occhi.  
«Hai capito adesso? Perché credi che Kuroro abbia preso casa proprio in un luogo così sperduto? Hai provato ad usare il cellulare?».  
Kurapika lo guardò sorpreso e l’altro gli rivolse un’occhiata eloquente, mentre prendeva il telefono sul tavolino accanto alla poltrona e lo lanciava al ragazzo. Dopo un istante di esitazione, Kurapika provò a contattare il primo numero in memoria, quello di Gin.  
«Non c’è campo», disse più rivolto a sé stesso che non al suo ospite.  
«Esatto. Non aggancia nessuna cella nel raggio di due chilometri». Hisoka si sporse in avanti e intrecciò le dita delle mani posandovi il mento. «Sei completamente solo e totalmente sotto il controllo di Kuroro. Non puoi fare una sola mossa senza che lui lo sappia».  
Il ragazzo spostò lo sguardo dal telefono che stringeva al vampiro, che pareva divertirsi immensamente. All’improvviso si sentì in trappola, rinchiuso in una lussuosa prigione senza uscita. Come sempre, il panico fu soffocato dall’ira che tante volte lo aveva salvato dalla paura.  
Cercò di mantenere la mente lucida e allontanò i mille pensieri infausti che minacciavano di prendere il sopravvento.  
«Sono stato affidato a Kuroro dal Consiglio…e lui ha l’ordine di guardarmi le spalle. Forse ha scelto questo posto perché lo ritiene sicuro».  
«Forse». Hisoka socchiuse gli occhi.  
«Che altro motivo avrebbe?», chiese Kurapika al colmo della frustrazione.  
«Non fidarti di Kuroro Okazaki. Potrebbe essere pericoloso».  
Kurapika rimase raggelato dal suo tono. La sua voce aveva assunto una nota fredda, dura, minacciosa, abbandonando completamente il suo solito fare schernitore. Non si era mai fidato di Kuroro, dalla prima volta che aveva incrociato il suo sguardo; c’era qualcosa in quell’uomo, qualcosa che non capiva, che lo metteva in guardia…paura? Forse…ma perché?  
Scosse con forza il capo. «Non mi fido», ammise. «Ma perché me lo dici? Conosci forse qualcosa di lui che dovrei sapere?».  
Il sorriso sarcastico di Hisoka frantumò l’espressione tesa di poco prima. Si appoggiò allo schienale della poltrona e agitò una mano con noncuranza. «No…non credo. Beh, forse avrebbe dovuto dirti che tiene in casa una vampira, ma…».  
«Che COSA?!».  
« _Abbassa la voce!_ ».  
Kurapika lo ignorò, troppo sconcertato dalle sue parole. «Allora avevo ragione! Pakunoda è un vampiro!». Alzò lo sguardo e fissò Hisoka, improvvisamente teso agli eventuali rumori provenienti dal corridoio. «Ma perché non me l’ha detto?».  
L’altro si rilassò e tornò a fissarlo. «Ho sentito dire che quella donna ha informazioni preziose…su Lucipher».  
Il cuore di Kurapika accelerò all’istante e, di nuovo, i suoi occhi mutarono.  
«Che genere di informazioni?», domandò faticando a mantenere ferma la voce.  
«Questo non lo so. Ma ti consiglio di tenerla d’occhio. Comunque, domani ci sarà una riunione a casa Zaoldyeck. Pare che ci siano novità importanti».  
Il ragazzo trasse un respiro profondo e placò il lieve tremore che il nome del suo mortale nemico gli causava. Il mondo riprese lentamente i suoi reali colori, mentre il rosso sbiadiva. «Non ne sono stato informato».  
«Riguarda soltanto i vertici: Netero, Silva e Zeno Zaoldyeck, Gin Freecss, forse un paio di veterani del Consiglio e naturalmente Kuroro». Gli occhi di Hisoka divennero fredde fessure e il suo sorriso glaciale si allargò. «Vorresti venirci con me?».  
Kurapika si accigliò. «Che intendi?».  
«Casa Zaoldyeck è piena di passaggi segreti e io sono un vecchio amico di Ilumi, il quale me ne ha rivelato qualcuno…».  
_Avevo ragione anche su questo_ , pensò il ragazzo soddisfatto del proprio sesto senso, _conosce bene il fratello maggiore di Killua. Devo fidarmi di più delle mie sensazioni; in pochi minuti tutti i miei dubbi sono stati confermati. E questa storia dei vampiri che possono ingannare i dhampire spiega parecchie cose. Ma fino a che punto posso fidarmi di Hisoka?_  
Non doveva fidarsi, lo sapeva. Ma quali erano queste novità importanti? Prima che il buon senso prendesse il sopravvento su di lui, fissò il suo interlocutore risoluto.  
«D’accordo, vengo con te».  
L’espressione soddisfatta del rosso gli diede i brividi.  
«Magnifico!», esordì il vampiro. «Domani alle tre del pomeriggio sarò a circa mezzo chilometro da qui. Meglio che non venga a prenderti direttamente sotto casa, giusto? Vai verso nord e incontrerai una vecchia casa abbandonata; io sarò sul retro».  
Kurapika fece un cenno affermativo. Si sentiva strano e in qualche modo colpevole: stava sul serio prendendo accordi con un vampiro che lo aveva assalito solo qualche giorno prima, anche se su ordine del Consiglio, e allo scopo di spiare una riunione importante…Accantonò il pensiero: non importava, la priorità era avere informazioni…non importa quale mezzo doveva impiegare per averle.  
«Ripensamenti?».  
Il ragazzo incontrò gli occhi del vampiro ed ebbe l’impressione di essere passato ai raggi x.  
«No. Nessuno».  
Hisoka gli strizzò l’occhio. «Meglio così».  
Il bussare improvviso alla porta fece sobbalzare Kurapika e scattare in piedi il rosso.  
«Kurapika sono io. È tutto a posto?».  
I due si scambiarono uno sguardo alla voce di Kuroro. Che avesse avvertito qualcosa?  
Con una rapidità felina, Kurapika fu alla porta e la chiuse a chiave.  
«Muoviti, vattene!», sussurrò concitato.  
La maniglia ruotò più volte. «Perché hai chiuso a chiave?».  
Il ragazzo tornò veloce sui suoi passi e aprì la porta-finestra del balcone, mentre Hisoka lo seguiva con l’aria di divertirsi un mondo.  
«Che situazione!», ridacchiò fermandosi ad osservare l’ingresso. «Oserei dire equivoca! Sembriamo una coppia clandestina colta sul fatto!».  
«Piantala di fare l’idiota!», sibilò il giovane dandogli una spinta.  
Hisoka uscì, ma si volse subito verso di lui. «Ah, un’altra cosa: ricordati di dare un’occhiata alla biblioteca di Kuroro. Potresti trovarla interessante!».  
Con un ultimo ghigno soffiò un bacio nella sua direzione e saltò oltre la ringhiera. Il ragazzo si sporse per controllare che se ne andasse ma il vampiro era già scomparso.  
«Kurapika, se non mi apri entro tre secondi butto giù la porta. Uno…».  
Kurapika si precipitò in stanza e aprì. Kuroro spalancò la porta spingendolo da parte e i suoi occhi scrutarono minacciosi ogni angolo. Si volse verso di lui e lo fissò sospettoso. «Perché ti sei chiuso dentro?».  
«Volevo stare solo», rispose il ragazzo con tutta la naturalezza che gli fu possibile. «È così strano?».  
L’uomo socchiuse gli occhi. «E perché ci hai messo tanto ad aprire?».  
«Ero fuori…sul balcone». Indicò la porta-finestra aperta, dalla quale entrava dell’aria fredda. «Piuttosto, potrei riavere le mie spade o hai intenzione di tenertele?», aggiunse seccato.  
« Quando vuoi», rispose distrattamente Kuroro. Fece qualche passo e chiuse i vetri.  
«Eri solo?».  
«Che razza di domanda sarebbe?! Vedi forse qualcuno?».  
«Sicuro di non nascondere nulla?».  
«Questa domanda dovrei farla io». Kurapika socchiuse gli occhi con rabbia. «Come diavolo ti sei permesso di mandare via i miei amici?».  
L’espressione di Kuroro mutò dal sospetto ad una sottile crudeltà. «Oh, ecco il motivo di tante storie! Mi serve che tu sia concentrato; niente distrazioni».  
«Ascoltami bene», scattò il ragazzo senza riuscire a trattenersi. «Tu non sei padrone della mia vita! Non hai diritti su di me e sulle mie scelte».  
«Tu credi?». Kuroro gli scoccò un’occhiata divertita.  
Kurapika serrò le palpebre voltandosi e si diresse alla porta.  
«Dove stai andando?».  
«A fare una telefonata». Il ragazzo si bloccò sulla soglia. «O anche questo è una _distrazione_?».  
Sentì la risata di Kuroro alle sue spalle e i suoi nervi tesi vibrarono. Uscì dalla stanza, ancora tremante di rabbia.  
  
La voce rispose dopo tre squilli.  
«Pronto?».  
«Ciao, Killua».  
«Kurapika! Sono appena tornato a casa…sai, io, Gon e Leorio siamo venuti a trovarti ma…».  
«Lo so. Mi dispiace».  
«Non importa, verremo di nuovo. Tu come stai?». La voce di Killua era tra il preoccupato e il sollevato.  
«Bene direi».  
Una pausa.  
«Davvero?».  
Kurapika si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro rassegnato. Per questo aveva chiamato Killua. I suoi amici si accorgevano sempre quando qualcosa non andava e Gon e Leorio si sarebbero preoccupati tanto da piombare di nuovo a villa Okazaki. E lui non voleva, perché doveva farcela da solo. Si sentiva stanco, mentalmente sfinito e con mille pensieri che lo assillavano dopo l’incontro con Hisoka.  
«Più o meno», ammise infine.  
«È successo qualcosa? Riguarda l’addestramento?».  
«Diciamo che non è come me lo aspettavo».  
Killua sospirò pesantemente. «Stai chiamando con un fisso, vero? Ho provato a chiamarti ma il tuo cellulare è sempre irraggiungibile».  
«Sì, qui non c’è campo».  
«Vampiri in vista?».  
Kurapika sorrise: quella domanda era il loro codice, che stava ad intendere l’impossibilità di parlare. E lui aveva il sospetto che Kuroro potesse spiare le sue telefonate.  
«Può darsi. Non ne sono sicuro».  
«Capisco. Beh, non preoccuparti: qui sorvegliamo tutto noi».  
«Fate attenzione, e…mi ha fatto piacere che siate venuti».  
«E a me ha fatto piacere sentirti. Confesso che stavo cominciando a preoccuparmi, anche se Gon mi aveva detto che stai bene».  
«Salutami sia lui che Leorio, okay?».  
«Certo. E se ti serve qualcosa chiama, va bene?».  
«Sì. Grazie Killua».  
  
Quando Kurapika riattaccò il telefono, il volto di Killua si scurì.  
«Allora?!», lo incalzò Gon alzandosi dal divano del piccolo salotto al secondo piano di casa Zaoldyeck.  
«È preoccupato. E non poteva parlare».  
Un rumore secco li fece sobbalzare entrambi: Leorio aveva sbattuto il pugno sul tavolino di legno.  
«Leorio…».  
Il ragazzo scattò in piedi e fece per dirigersi verso la porta.  
Killua gli si parò davanti. «Ehi, che ti piglia?!».  
«Torno a quella maledetta casa! Voglio capire che diamine succede!».  
«Datti una calmata! Non è il caso di compiere azioni azzardate».  
Leorio puntò con foga l’indice verso la finestra e la sua voce si alzò. «Quel bastardo di Kuroro lo sta trattando come se fosse un cane al guinzaglio! Te lo dico io Killua, quel tizio si sta divertendo!».  
Gli occhi di Killua brillarono un sitante minacciosi. «Anche se fosse, noi adesso non possiamo faci niente. Kurapika mi è sembrato strano, ma credo volesse dirmi che sta seguendo una traccia».  
«Allora lo aiuteremo! Ma non possiamo lasciarlo con quel…».  
«Sai cosa penso, Leorio? Penso che la gelosia ti stia dando alla testa. Kurapika è sveglio, forte e sa badare a sé stesso. Quindi vedi di smetterla di fare scenate».  
Leorio guardò Killua furibondo ma fu bloccato dalla voce di Gon.  
«Adesso piantatela!».  
Si votarono entrambi verso di lui e ammutolirono: il ragazzo teneva i pugni serrati e i suoi occhi scintillavano d’ira a stento repressa. Era molto raro vederlo così arrabbiato, ma quando esplodeva era pericoloso.  
«È inutile stare qui a litigare tra di noi! Proviamo a fidarci di Kurapika, invece! Non vi siete chiesti perché alla fine abbia accettato di ricevere gli insegnamenti di Kuroro?». Spostò lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro, trapassandoli con un espressione risoluta. «Lui vuole sconfiggere Lucipher e i suoi vampiri! Vuole cancellare la Brigata dell’Illusione una volta per tutte e vuole recuperare gli occhi dei suoi compagni! Ed è disposto a qualunque cosa per raggiungere il suo scopo!».  
Due lacrime cominciarono a danzare negli occhi di Gon e la sofferenza si mescolò alla rabbia; non contro i suoi amici ma contro il terribile passato di Kurapika.  
«Noi dobbiamo rispettare le sue scelte».  
Alla vista delle lacrime, a stento trattenute, negli occhi dell’amico Leorio si calmò: le braccia gli ricaddero lungo i fianchi e abbassò la testa.  
«Avete ragione», ammise faticosamente. Si portò una mano alla fronte e serrò con forza le palpebre. «Lo so che Kurapika non ha bisogno di me, ma…».  
«Ma che cavolo dici?! Certo che ha bisogno di te!», sbottò Killua esasperato.  
Il medico sollevò il capo sorpreso.  
«Ha bisogno di tutti noi, non lo capisci?!».  
«Precisamente!». Gon fece un mezzo sorriso. «Quindi diamoci dentro!».  
Killua rispose all’espressione complice dell’amico e guardò Leorio. L’espressione sofferente che da giorni aveva impressa sul volto sembrava essersi finalmente attenuata. Gettò un’occhiata all’orologio sulla mensola del camino.  
«D’accordo, allora. C’è solo una cosa che possiamo fare per Kurapika, ora».  
Aprì la porta del salotto e guardò i due ragazzi con aria d’attesa. Finalmente un sorriso spazzò via la tristezza dai suoi occhi. «Andiamo a caccia».  
  


*****  
  


Era un pomeriggio grigio e uggioso e le pesanti nuvole portate dal vento promettevano pioggia.  
Kurapika osservava il paesaggio scorrere rapido fuori dal finestrino dell’auto: la vegetazione che andava diradandosi man mano che si avvicinavano alla città, sembrava aver perso colore e tutto era avvolto da una cappa fredda e cupa.  
Il ragazzo gettò un’occhiata al guidatore accanto a lui: Hisoka osservava la strada distrattamente, tamburellando con le dita sul volante.  
Il ragazzo tornò ad osservare l’esterno. Uscire di casa senza essere scoperto era stato piuttosto semplice. Anche se Kuroro aveva lasciato Pakunoda a sorvegliarlo, il ragazzo aveva preso la scusa che doveva studiare e che non voleva essere disturbato. Una volta in camera si era calato dal ciliegio che si trovava sotto la finestra ed era corso nel luogo dell’appuntamento.  
Tuttavia, la compagnia di quel tipo non gli piaceva.  
Come a voler sottolineare quel pensiero, il vampiro volse appena il capo. «Il nero ti dona», disse facendo scivolare lo sguardo su di lui, alludendo al cappotto che indossava. «Mette in risalto i tuoi occhi». Fece una pausa e abbozzò un sorrisetto. «Anche se io ti preferisco senza niente addosso».  
Kurapika voltò di scatto la testa e incontrò il suo sorriso divertito. Avvertì un insolito formicolio nelle mani mentre lottava contro la bisogno impellente di afferrarlo per il collo. Dunque i suoi sospetti erano fondati: quel maniaco lo aveva spiato.  
«Io invece ti preferirei senza testa», disse con tono piatto.  
Hisoka scoppiò a ridere in un modo assolutamente inquietante.  
«Dai, non prendertela! Non è certo colpa mia se quando sono arrivato ieri sera tu sei uscito dalla doccia! Che fortuna, eh?».  
«Piantala, o finisce male». Kurapika lo perforò con un’occhiata omicida.  
«Ti manca il senso dell’umorismo, dolcezza».  
Il rosso aggiustò lo specchietto retrovisore e non aggiunse altro.  
Kurapika tornò ad osservare il paesaggio, facendo del suo meglio per non distrarsi.  
La giornata stava prendendo una piega che non gli piaceva.  
  
  
Arrivarono a casa Zaoldyeck mezz’ora più tardi.  
Passarono dal retro, scavalcando il cancello d’ingresso, ed entrarono da una porta semi nascosta da una fitta pianta di gelsomino che si arrampicava su per la facciata.  
Hisoka gli fece strada in quei corridoi sconosciuti, conducendolo per una ripida rampa di scale che sprofondava nel buio sotto le fondamenta.  
Kurapika lo seguì senza parlare mentre i suoi occhi si abituavano al buio e lo vide tastare i mattoni umidi della parete. Dopo qualche attimo un’intera porzione di muro scattò in avanti e il vampiro la spinse, rivelando un corridoio nascosto.  
Il ragazzo scrutò nel passaggio e scosse lievemente il capo. «Pazzesco! Sono stato tante volte in questa casa e non ho mai notato nulla».  
«Gli Zaoldyeck sono molto cauti nel rivelare i loro segreti», spiegò Hisoka facendogli cenno di precederlo.  
«Non ci penso nemmeno! Vai avanti tu!».  
Hisoka sospirò ed entrò; dopo un istante Kurapika lo seguì. Non aveva cambiato idea sul vampiro e il pensiero di camminare dandogli le spalle era a dir poco folle.  
Il muro si richiuse dietro di loro con un tonfo e l’unico rumore presente fu quello dei loro passi. Camminarono a lungo, salendo talvolta scivolose scalinate mentre le pareti si stringevano e il soffitto si abbassava. In breve Hisoka fu costretto a procedere curvo e poco dopo anche Kurapika dovette imitarlo. Continuarono finchè non incontrarono una solida parete di cemento che sbarrava loro la strada. Di nuovo, Hisoka la fece scattare in avanti, e questa volta Kurapika si sentì afferrare per un braccio e fu spinto in un angusto stanzino completamente buio.  
«Che significa?!», chiese irritato il ragazzo guardandosi freneticamente attorno. «Qui non c’è niente…».  
Non aveva ancora terminato la frase che l’antro fu riempito dall’imponente figura del vampiro, e lui si ritrovò premuto contro la parete.  
«Scusa!», ridacchiò il rosso appoggiando le mani sul muro per evitare di schiacciarlo. «Lo spazio è davvero troppo piccolo per due persone!».  
«E allora esci!».  
Kurapika cercò di allontanarlo, ma per quanto lo spingesse il robusto petto del vampiro era sempre appiccicato al suo volto. Hisoka abbassò lo sguardo su di lui.  
«Riesci a voltarti?».  
«No se continui a bloccarmi! E poi non ho nessuna intenzione di darti le spalle!».  
Sentì l’altro sbuffare. «Davanti a te c’è una feritoia. Devi voltarti e aprirla o questa fatica sarà stata inutile».  
Senza aspettare risposta lo afferrò per i fianchi e cercò di farlo girare. Il ragazzo reagì immediatamente dandogli una spinta, senza comunque ottenere risultati dato lo spazio inesistente.  
«Tieni giù le mani!».  
«Ti vuoi voltare?!».  
Kurapika cercò di fare come diceva: fu terribilmente fastidioso perché dovette letteralmente appiccicarsi a Hisoka, mentre la sua spalla sinistra si bloccava contro il muro. Dopo diversi tentativi riuscì a districarsi da quella posizione e finalmente si ritrovò la parete davanti agli occhi.  
Individuò subito il gancio che teneva chiusa la finestrella rettangolare e lo fece scorrere.  
Istantaneamente sentì una mano di Hisoka posarsi sul suo ventre e si ritrovò con la schiena premuta contro il suo petto.  
«Lasciami o ti taglio quella mh…».  
L’altra mano del vampiro gli sigillò con forza la bocca. Lo sentì piegarsi e avvertì le sue labbra contro l’orecchio destro.  
«Vuoi fare silenzio? Ci sentiranno!».  
Con un tuffo al cuore, Kurapika guardò oltre la feritoia: riconobbe all’istante il massiccio camino scolpito dello studio di Silva e l’istante dopo una voce conosciuta arrivò chiara fino a loro.  
«No, non sono d’accordo! Se c’è qualcuno che ha il diritto di essere in prima linea è proprio lui!».  
Era Gin che aveva parlato, ma non riusciva a scorgere nulla di lui. Subito dopo il profilo di Zeno comparve nella sottile striscia della feritoia.  
«Non credo, Gin. Il ragazzino è troppo coinvolto e potrebbe commettere qualche stupidaggine e finire col mandare tutto all’aria. Meglio non dirgli nulla».  
«Non ci posso credere!». Ci fu un rumore, di qualcosa che veniva sbattuto contro una superficie dura. «Dopo sette anni abbiamo finalmente una traccia, un indizio che sembra aprirci la strada verso Lucipher…e pretendete che non dica nulla a Kurapika?!».  
Il ragazzo avvertì il proprio cuore cominciare a battere furiosamente. Istantaneamente cercò di liberarsi della mano di Hisoka che premeva ancora sulle sue labbra. Lo sentì trattenere una risata.  
«Sta buono. Stai respirando troppo rumorosamente».  
Kurapika si divincolò con forza e riuscì a mordergli la mano. Il vampiro lo lasciò con uno scatto.  
«Pensa a stare zitto tu, piuttosto!», sussurrò inferocito cercando inutilmente di staccarsi da lui. L’altro lo strinse maggiormente alla vita quasi facendogli male.  
«Se ti lascio rischiamo di farci scoprire: la parete davanti a noi non è fissa e se continui a muoverti finirai per aprirla. Pensa, ruzzolare proprio davanti ai pezzi grossi! Che penserebbero di te?!».  
Kurapika guardò inorridito il muro davanti a lui. Dei due, il male minore era rimanere avvinghiato a Hisoka, piuttosto che essere scoperto ad origliare… _Ma che razza di situazione!_ pensò esasperato. _Come ci sono finito a spiare una riunione del Consiglio, su istigazione di un imperiale maniaco che ora mi sta incollato addosso?!_  
Si concentrò sulla conversazione nella stanza davanti a lui, della quale aveva perso qualche battuta.  
«…è molto più al sicuro dove si trova ora», diceva Netero col tono di chi non ammette repliche. «Tu cosa ne pensi, Kuroro?».  
«Per favore!», prorompette Gin. «Kuroro non conosce Kurapika! Ha cominciato solo pochi giorni fa a vivere con lui e hanno fatto…quanti allenamenti?!».  
«Uno», rispose Kuroro calmo come al solito. «Molto interessante, per essere precisi».  
«Cosa intendi?».  
«Ah, niente. L’ho strapazzato per un po’ e poi l’ho chiuso nella sala degli allenamenti con una ventina di vampiri affamati…».  
« _Che cos’hai fatto?!_ ».  
Gin marciò verso il suo interlocutore, entrando così nel campo visivo di Kurapika, ma fu subito bloccato da Silva che si frappose tra i due.  
«Basta Gin, vedi di calmarti».  
«Ti avevo avvertito!», sbraitò Gin puntando un indice minaccioso verso Kuroro. «Non provare ad usare i tuoi sporchi metodi con lui!».  
«Saranno anche scorretti ma danno dei risultati. Sarai felice di sapere che il ragazzo se l’è cavata splendidamente. Era disarmato ed è ricorso ad un’evocazione a dir poco spettacolare».  
Gin sorrise d’orgoglio e lanciò a Kuroro un’occhiata feroce. «Te l’avevo detto: lui è il più forte tra noi».  
Kurapika fu totalmente spiazzato da quelle parole: sapeva di essere forte, ma sentirlo dire da Gin, e in quel modo, lo faceva sentire strano. Era esattamente la stessa sensazione di quando si riceve un complimento particolarmente sentito dai propri genitori. Sorrise a quel pensiero.  
«Ma che bravo!», commentò Hisoka assestandogli una pacca sul fondoschiena.  
Kurapika gli diede una gomitata nello stomaco, talmente forte che sperò di avergli rotto un paio di costole. «Se non tieni a posto quegli artigli, ti giuro che te li ritrovi per terra!».  
_Perché tutti quanti cercano di mettermi le mani addosso?!_  
«Sì, è forte», riprese Kuroro, richiamando la sua attenzione. «Ma ha ancora parecchia strada da fare. E di certo non è pronto per questa missione».  
«Ma avete appena dato il consenso della partecipazione di Gon! Che senso ha escludere Kurapika?!».  
«Hanno ragione», intervenne Silva all’improvviso. «Gin, sai che io sto sempre dalla parte tua e di Kurapika. Ma questa volta no. York Shin City è una città pericolosa, governata all’insaputa di tutti da una fitta rete di vampiri…che pare riconducano a Lucipher. Anche se Kurapika fosse davvero pronto, credi che sarebbe saggio portare l’ultimo dei Kuruta in un luogo simile? Se la Brigata sarà davvero in città il prossimo trentun ottobre sarebbe come servirglielo su un piatto d’argento».  
Un silenzio teso cadde tra i presenti. Kurapika cercava di placare il martellare del proprio cuore e di dominare la rabbia che minacciava di dipingere il mondo di rosso. Infine, Gin parve rassegnarsi.  
«D’accordo, forse avete ragione. Non condivido la vostra scelta ma credo di comprenderne le motivazioni».  
«Era ora», sospirò Zeno. «Sarebbe un disastro se , dopo Akira, perdessimo anche Kurapika».  
La risata di Kuroro tagliò l’aria, saturandola del sarcasmo che trasmetteva. «Detto da te Zeno, è davvero rassicurante!».  
«Che vorresti dire?». La voce del vampiro era minacciosa.  
Kuroro comparve nella visuale di Kurapika; non c’era traccia di divertimento nei suoi occhi neri. «Perché non eri presente alla scorsa riunione, quando il professor Van Helsing era a Tokyo?».  
Silenzio.  
Netero diede un imbarazzato colpo di tosse. «Beh, tornando al discorso principale, Gin, sarebbe meglio tenere nascosta la cosa a Kurapika. Almeno finché non sarà tutto finito».  
«Sì, credo che sia meglio», assentì Gin con poca convinzione.  
«Sempre ammesso che tutto si svolga come si deve e che non si tratti dell’ennesimo fuoco di paglia», aggiunse Silva pensieroso.  
«Già. Tre piste in due settimane e tutte false. O meglio…».  
Silva terminò la frase di Gin: «Pare proprio che siano stati avvisati, vero?». Vi fu un momento carico di tensione prima che il vampiro continuò. «Anche le voci sulla Moldavia: Van Helsing ha trovato parecchie tracce del passaggio della Brigata e sembrava che si fossero spostati da poco. Pare che siano sempre un passo avanti a noi».  
«E tu come te lo spieghi?», chiese Netero.  
«Non me lo spiego», fu la secca risposta.  
«Se non altro sappiamo che sono in Giappone, o almeno lo erano: quell’Ubor non aveva intenzione di agire da solo, qualunque cosa avessero in mente», commentò Gin pensieroso. «Possiamo solo incrociare le dita. E affilare i paletti».  
«E Pakunoda?».  
Alla domanda di Netero il cuore di Kurapika prese un galoppo forsennato; questa volta non poté impedire ai suoi occhi di tingersi di scarlatto.  
«Sei certo che ti abbia rivelato tutto ciò che sa?».  
«Penso di sì», rispose Kuroro.  
Vi fu una nuova pausa e il ragazzo trattenne il fiato sperando in nuove rivelazioni…  
«Penso che per ora sia tutto», disse Netero.  
Una soffocante bolla di delusione si chiuse sul giovane, che si sentì come se avesse ricevuto uno schiaffo in pieno viso.  
«Se c’è qualche novità vi farò chiamare».  
Ci fu un rumore di passi mentre i presenti si dirigevano alla porta. Kurapika si mosse ma Hisoka lo trattenne.  
«Aspetta. Non hanno finito».  
Attesero alcuni minuti, poi sentirono la porta aprirsi e chiudersi di nuovo.  
Le voci di Gin e Silva erano poco più che sussurri ma riuscirono ugualmente a non perdersi una sola parola.  
«Pensi quello che penso io, vero?».  
«Sì, Gin: abbiamo una spia».  
Kurapika sgranò gli occhi incredulo mentre la parola _spia_ gli si imprimeva nella testa.  
«Non posso crederci…».  
«Ma è l’unica spiegazione. Da un paio d’anni a questa parte le nostre mosse vengono eluse con una facilità allarmante».  
«Non riesco a sospettare di nessuno…».  
«Io invece sospetto di tutti…anche di te».  
«Grazie».  
Silva rise. «Scherzavo. Ma dobbiamo stare in guardia e che rimanga tra noi».  
«Naturalmente. Per quanto riguarda la vampira che dici?».  
«Che non mi fido. Quella sa più di quanto non voglia ammettere».  
«Esattamente ciò che pensavo. Bisognerà farla parlare».  
«Non sarà facile. O ha paura, o sta cercando informazioni. In entrambi i casi la vedo difficile».  
«E sta proprio sotto lo stesso tetto di Kurapika…».  
«Non credo abbia cattive intenzioni, almeno per ora. Non con due dhampire pronti a ridurla in cenere. Ha detto che voleva trattare con noi, no?».  
«Già, ma trattare cosa?».  
Silva sospirò. «Diceva che ne avrebbe parlato solo con Van Helsing. E tutto rimane tra loro».  
«Sarà meglio andare. Non voglio destare sospetti».  
Quando la porta si richiuse Kurapika rimase immobile, lo sguardo puntato sulla fessura davanti a lui. Nella sua mente confusa continuavano susseguirsi milioni di domande…molte più di quante ne avesse soltanto un’ora prima.  
  
Quando l’auto si fermò, esattamente dove si erano incontrati, Kurapika scese senza proferire parola.  
«Spero di esserti stato utile», disse Hisoka compiaciuto del suo turbamento.  
«Non immagini quanto». Kurapika si volse leggermente verso di lui. «Anche se non capisco perché l’hai fatto».  
«Ma per farti comprendere che possiamo collaborare! Questa volta la proposta è partita da me, e quindi il servizio è gratuito. Ma quando sarai tu a chiedermi un favore stabiliremo un prezzo». Ghignò subdolamente e Kurapika s’incamminò.  
«Peccato che quel giorno non arriverà mai».  
«Vedremo…Ci si vede, dolcezza!».  
Il ragazzo continuò a camminare nell’erba umida, con il vento che gli ululava nelle orecchie e gli scompigliava i capelli.  
Spia…Pakunoda…York Shin City… _Lucipher_ …  
La sua mente non riusciva a districarsi in quel labirinto di quesiti. Non riusciva a credere che tra loro ci fosse una spia…ma Gin e Silva avevano ragione: era palese che qualcuno dall’interno facesse il doppio gioco.  
La Brigata aveva in mente qualcosa per il trentun ottobre, una data a quanto pare che nemmeno loro avevano dimenticato…  
Kurapika serrò con forza i pugni. Volevano lasciarlo all’oscuro di tutto…tagliarlo fuori…per la sua incolumità. Sorrise amaramente: che scusa patetica. Perché non lo ammettevano che non si fidavano di lui? Pensavano fosse un bambino stupido, incapace di controllarsi, questa era la verità…  
Si sorprese quando si ritrovò davanti il cancello di villa Okazaki. Non si era accorto di essere già arrivato. Rientrò senza farsi vedere nel giardino, scivolò sul retro e si arrampicò sul ciliegio spoglio sotto la finestra della sua stanza. Aveva lasciato socchiusa la porta del balcone e bastò una leggera spinta per aprirla. Si tolse cappotto e sciarpa e aprì la porta. Il corridoio era deserto e regnava il silenzio assoluto. Forse in casa non c’era nessuno. Senza perdere neppure un secondo scese al piano inferiore e si diresse verso lo studio di Kuroro. Se voleva scoprire qualcosa di più sulla faccenda di York Shin e su Pakunoda, quello era il posto più adatto per cominciare a cercare.  
Afferrò la maniglia e non si stupì di trovare la porta chiusa. Infischiandosene delle conseguenze, animato soltanto dalla brama di sapere, la sfondò con un calcio, la riaccostò allo stipite ed entrò.  
Lasciò perdere il computer, protetto sicuramente da password e sistemi di sicurezza, e si mise invece a rovistare nei cassetti della scrivania. Non trovò nulla, solo carte di poca importanza, così passò all’armadio in legno contro la parete. Non si accorse della porta che si apriva ed ebbe uno scatto quando sentì la voce fredda giungerli alle spalle.  
«Non dovresti essere qui».  
Si volse lentamente e fronteggiò Pakunoda, gli occhi che scintillavano come pietre preziose.  
«Nemmeno tu». Fece un passo avanti e parlò con una voce talmente calma rispetto al suo stato d’animo che se ne stupì. «Ma capiti a proposito. Ho delle domande da farti».  
«Io non ho nulla da discutere con te», disse sprezzante la donna.  
Kurapika estrasse le spade con una rapidità incredibile e puntò Netzach contro la gola della vampira. «Non mi interessa. Ora tu risponderai alle mie domande!».  
Pakunoda si bloccò e il ragazzo ne fu compiaciuto: sapeva quanto l’argento delle lame poteva esserle fatale.  
«Innanzitutto, voglio sapere cos’hai detto al Consiglio e voglio sapere se è la verità».  
«Va al diavolo!».  
Kurapika fece scattare la lama della spada e nella penombra scintillò un bagliore argenteo, che guizzò ad un millimetro dal braccio della donna. Il sangue prese a scorrere copioso dal taglio ma lei, dopo l’iniziale sorpresa, tornò ad essere totalmente impassibile.  
«La prossima volta ti taglierò il braccio. Dimmi cosa sai di Lucipher!».  
Silenzio. Pakunoda lo guardava distaccata, come se quanto stava accadendo non la riguardasse. La collera invase il ragazzo che fece un passo avanti, le spade pronte a colpire.  
«Non te lo chiederò un’altra volta!».  
Sollevò di nuovo Netzach, deciso a calare la lama senza pietà, ma la spada rimase a mezz’aria. C’era qualcosa sul braccio di Pakunoda: dalla stoffa lacerata spiccava un disegno nero sulla pelle…  
La punta della spada si posò sui lembi della giacca nera della vampira e li scostò leggermente: un ragno.  
Gli occhi di Kurapika si spalancarono tingendosi all’istante del fuoco dell’odio.  
«Tu!», ringhiò senza riuscire a controllarsi. «Sei uno dei vampiri di Lucipher!».  
La risata glaciale della donna fece tremare le braccia del ragazzo e le spade sibilarono leggermente.  
«Sì, giovane Kuruta. Lui è il mio signore…e ha un messaggio da darti: _sto per venire a prendere i tuoi occhi e completare la mia collezione. Ti toglierò tutto ciò che hai finché non mi supplicherai di ucciderti_ ».  
Kurapika lanciò un grido di rabbia e infilzò la vampira affondando la lama di Tsadkiel nel suo petto fino all’elsa, bloccandola contro il muro.  
«MALEDETTA! DIMMI DOV’E’!...DIMMELO!».  
Pakunoda sputò un fiotto di sangue, e nel dolore che contorceva il suo volto abbozzò un nuovo sorriso. «È troppo tardi. Presto sarà lui a trovarti…Tu sei già morto!».  
Tremando da capo a piedi Kurapika fece un passo indietro. Si sentiva intossicato dal sangue della donna, dal ragno impresso sul suo braccio, dalle sue parole…Era come se un veleno mortale avesse cominciato a scorrergli rapido nelle vene, aprendosi la strada fino al cuore.  
«Che cosa vuole fare a York Shin City?», chiese mantenendo ferma la voce.  
La vampira rise di nuovo. «Il tuo incubo…è appena cominciato…figlio di Akira…».  
«Risposta sbagliata!».  
Con uno scatto fulmineo, Kurapika strappò la spada dal petto della donna e le trafisse il cuore. Lei sbarrò gli occhi e l’istante successivo l’argento di Netzach le tagliò la testa con un unico fendente.  
Il corpo di Pakunoda si afflosciò sul tappeto in una pozza di sangue scuro e lucente, la testa rotolò a metri di distanza…ma non scomparve. Kurapika attese di vederla tramutarsi in polvere mentre l’orribile verità si faceva prepotentemente strada nella sua testa. Era consacrata…Poteva essere solo quella la ragione per cui non scompariva. E lui l’aveva uccisa.  
_Ho ucciso a sangue freddo un vampiro con un’anima…_  
Osservò Tsadkiel, ancora conficcata nel cuore di Pakunoda e barcollò all’indietro mentre Netzach gli sfuggiva di mano. L’orrore del gesto compiuto si mescolava alla rivelazione sulla vera identità della vampira, stordendolo come se avesse ricevuto un colpo alla testa, mentre oscillava pericolosamente sul confine del Bene e del Male.  
Uccidere un vampiro consacrato equivaleva ad uccidere un essere umano.  
_Mi sono macchiato di una colpa gravissima…di un peccato mortale…_  
Ma come poteva un consacrato essere un servo di Lucipher? Sapeva di vampiri consacrati che non rinunciavano al loro istinto di creature della notte ma per essi venivano prese misure particolari…  
La colpa che minacciava di schiacciarlo era lenita da un senso di immensa soddisfazione per avere ucciso un membro della Brigata dell’Illusione. Aveva fatto la cosa giusta, lo sapeva.  
E non gli importava cosa avrebbero pensato gli altri…Eppure…  
« _Che cosa è successo qui?!_ ».  
Kurapika alzò lo sguardo e incrociò quello di Kuroro, nel vano della porta. Non lo aveva sentito arrivare.  
L’uomo guardò sconvolto il corpo decapitato di Pakunoda e spostò lo sguardo sul ragazzo.  
«Tu…ma che diavolo hai fatto?!», gridò avanzando verso di lui.  
Il suo tono accusatore non fece altro che alimentare la rabbia di Kurapika. Possibile che nessuno avesse capito?  
«Era un membro del Ragno! Ci ha presi in giro, tutti quanti!».  
Kuroro si bloccò. «Che stai dicendo?».  
«Sul suo braccio sinistro».  
Kurapika guardò Kuroro chinarsi sul corpo mutilato e senza vita e lo vide rialzarsi dopo pochi attimi.  
«Non c’è nulla», disse.  
Gli occhi scarlatti del ragazzo brillarono di incredulità. «Come?!».  
«Guarda tu stesso».  
Il giovane rimase impietrito sul posto e Kuroro lo afferrò per un braccio e lo trascinò davanti alla vampira. «Guarda! Vedi forse qualcosa?!».  
Il panico prese a suonare la sua selvaggia melodia nella mente e nel cuore di Kurapika. Sul braccio di Pakunoda non c’era nessun marchio…la pelle era bianca, priva di un qualunque segno.  
«No…», balbettò il ragazzo. «Io…io l’ho visto!».  
Kuroro gli assestò una spinta, mandandolo a sbattere contro la scrivania. Il suo sguardo era attraversato da una rabbia folle, bruciante…Si avvicinò minaccioso e lo prese per le spalle, sbattendolo sul legno lucido del tavolo e gli afferrò per i polsi per tenerlo fermo.  
« _Ti rendi conto di quello che hai fatto? Lo sai di quale colpa ti sei macchiato?_ », gridò furioso.  
«Aveva il simbolo de Ragno, maledizione! Non me lo sono immaginato!».  
Kurapika cercò di alzarsi ma Kuroro lo teneva saldamente. Gli alzò le braccia sopra la testa e gli bloccò i polsi con una sola mano, mentre con l’altra gli afferrò con forza il mento.  
«Finiscila con questa farsa! Tu hai bisogno di una lezione, Kuruta. Sei stato abituato a guardare le persone dall’alto in basso con la tua aria altezzosa, a schiacciare coloro che non ritenevi degni, infischiandotene delle regole; ed ecco il risultato! Ebbene, è arrivato il momento che qualcuno ti faccia comprendere che c’è un prezzo da pagare!».  
«Lasciami andare, bastardo! Dobbiamo avvertire il Consiglio, subito!», gridò il ragazzo scalciando e cercando di liberarsi. « _Hai sentito quello che ho detto?!_ ».  
Kuroro sorrise e un’espressione di pura crudeltà distorse i suoi lineamenti avvenenti. Con un unico gesto gli sollevò il maglione fino allo sterno e gli posò la mano direttamente sulla pelle, fino a trovare il battito impazzito del suo cuore.  
Kurapika sussultò al tocco delle sue dita gelate: cercò di rimanere lucido, ma non poté impedirsi di avere paura. Lo stava fissando in un modo terribile, con lo sguardo di un predatore che ha appena catturato la sua preda.  
«Se non mi lasci immediatamente ti giuro che…».  
«Sta zitto».  
Strinse la presa sul suo petto, conficcandogli le unghie nella carne e Kurapika si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di dolore.  
«Ora comprenderai fino in fondo il tormento che tu stesso hai inflitto. Puoi agitarti quanto vuoi, non mi fermerò finchè non ti sentirò urlare». Gli premette la mano sulla fronte, schiacciandogli la testa sul piano smaltato e si concesse un sorriso.  
«Ci sono limiti che nemmeno un dhampire può superare. Anche se appartiene alla stirpe dei Kuruta».  
Kurapika continuava a muoversi furiosamente per liberarsi, ma era trattenuto troppo saldamente e l’uomo sopra di lui possedeva una forza sovrumana. Si ritrovò incatenato ai suoi occhi, mentre un calore improvviso e crescente si irradiava dalla mano sulla sua fronte.  
«Ah, dimenticavo», disse Kuroro sprofondando in quegli occhi infuocati. «Ti avverto che non sarà piacevole».  
  



End file.
